BAWRI PIYA KI
by DivaNims
Summary: A family cute love story Includes SachVi Vivesha and Sovin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys...new story again...:p first happy republic day ...**

**Sorry aaj mujhe tysh update karna thabut kal se try kr rh hu the story is not saving i don't know the issue ...sorry jald hi update kar dungi.**

**Aur ab se direct fanfic pe likhugi instead of writing on word **

**Backups hi nhi milte:-/**

* * *

><p><strong>BAWRI PIYA KI<strong>

**IN GWALIOR**

**MITHILA MANSION**

In Hall ...A burst of laughter was heard

"Bhai wah ! Wah Janak ji bahot khoob...lagta hi nahi ki main itne bade vyavsayi(business man)

Ke ghar me baitha hun... Isey kehte hain Saada jivan uchh vichar..."

Ye hain Professor Pradyuman Satam... Gwalior ki Jivaji University ke commerce ke proffesor

A girl entered with a tray of tea and kept it on the table and started arranging it

"Bhayi kamaal karte ho tum bhi Pradyuman...Arey apne hi ghar me to hain aap...Ye leejiye chai aa gayi"

Ye hain Janak Suryavanshi(Alok Nath , the famous Bauji ) MITHILA GROUPS ke M.D aur founder

Pradyuman: Nahi main mazak nahi kar raha Janak...wakai me tumne jis tarah ke sanskar apni teeno betiyo ko diye hain na...aisa lagta hi nahi ki ye itne bade vyavsayi(business man ) ki betiyan hain

Janak: Arey mazak chhodo Inme aadhe se zyada sanskaar to tumhare hain bhayi Pradyuman ...tumne to meri teeno betiyon ko padhaya hai...

Girl: Shakkar kitni lenge chacha ji

Pradyuman: Nahi nahi nahi Purvi shakkar 1 chammach se zyada nahi lunga ...Diabetes hai...meri aadat mat bigaado

Purvi: Ji Chachaji ...bas 1 hi chamach hai

Pradyuman: Arey Janak... Bitiya badi ho gayi hai samajhdaar ho gayi hai aur ab to tumhara business bhi bakhoobi sambhalti hai ab to iske liye accha sa ghar aur var dhoondh lo

Purvi blushed

A lady enters with more things

"Main to kabse keh rahi hun bhaisahab ...lekin ye hain ki apni laadli ko apne se alag hi nahi karna chaahte "

Inse miliye ye hain Janak ji ki dharampatni Sunaina Suryavanshi(Reema lagoo)

Pradyuman: Bilkul bilkul...arey bhayi Purvi to hai hi tumhari laadli ...Is se alag hone kacman kaise ho

Sunaina: Haan lekin bhaisahab Purvi ki shadi ho tabhi to Sonali aur Taasha ki bhi shadi hogi...unki bhi to pichle saal hi padhai puri huyi hai...

Pradyuman: Phir to iska ek hi solution hai bhabhi ji teeno ki ek hi ghar mein shadi ho jaye...Janak bhi fursat aur aapki bhi mushkil gayab

All started laughing

* * *

><p><strong>OTHER SIDE<strong>

**IN BHOPAL**

**In KAUSHALA MANSION**

"Racha ..Racha...is pure ghar ko acche se saja do ...Kishor Kishore..un teeno ke kamre mein saaf safai karwa do...aur haan Sachin ke kamre mein wo orchids zarur lagwa dena...arey khade kya ho jao"

Ye hain Sumitra Raghuvanshi (Smita Jaikar)JAITRA INDUSTRIES, ke founder aur M.D ki patni

"Arey Bhabhi ji kiske aane ki itni taiyyari ho rahi hai "

Yeh hain Narendra Salunkhe, Pradyuman Satam ke bhai (cousin) aur RGPV ke IT department ke HOD

"Aur kiske liye inke teeno bete aur teeno mein bhi inke laadle Sachin ke aaj wapas jo aa rahe hain wo teeno itne saalon baad"

Ye hain Dashrath Raghuvanshi(Anupam Kher ), JAITRA INDUSTRIES ke M.D aur founder

Narendra: Sachin, Kavin aur Vivek aa rahe hain?..Nahi yaar...itna bada mauka hai aur tumne bataya bhi nahi

Dashrath: Leejiye aapko nahi pata...pure 10 saal baad wapas aa rahe hain teeno...

Narendra: Haan Guru tum khud to hostel mein rahe hi rahe bachhhon ko bhi bigaadte ho

Dashrath: Mera manna aisa hai Narendra ki shiksha aur ko bqhar jitne acche se liya jaa sakta hai utne acche se yahan nahi liya jaa sakta aur phir...

Before he could say anything else

A man enters and came rushing to Sunaina... And holds her and moves

"Maa...maa...maa...lo tumne bulaya aur main aa gaya maa

Sumitra: Bas bas bas...Tu akela hi aaya hai Vivek

Vivek touches Dashrath's ,Sumitra's and Salunkhe's feet

Salunkhe: Kaise ho Vivek

Vivek: Main to thik hun Kaaka...mera matlab hai Chacha aap kaise hai

Vivek: Arey maa aaye to hum teeno saath hi they...par Kavin bhaiyya bahar Naukron ko lecture de rahe hain...aur bade bhaiyya...vo..ab tum to jaanti ho na maa..

Sumitra: Haan jaanti hun jaanti hun aate hi Vridhhashram chala gaya hoga...apne Mata pita se zyada usey wo Mata Pita zyada bhaate hain...Par ye Kavin kahan reh gaya

" Ye raha Maa "

A man entered the house and Vivek grabbed an apple while rest of them sat on the couch

Kavin hits Vivek's head lightly

Kavin: Ye tumhara laadla na maa apna saaman gaadi mein bhool aaya tha

Sumitra: Accha...(pulling Vivek's ears) aur mujh se keh raha tha ki tu Naukron ko lecture de raha hai...Shaitaan

Vivek: Maa...aah..

Sumitra was again and again looking at the door

Salunkh: Arey dheeraj rakhiye bhabhi ji aa jayega beta aapka... Aap hi ka hai

"Aa jaayega nahi Chachaji aa gaya "

Salunkhe : Arey aao aao aao Sachin...Kabse tumhari maa tumhari raah dekh rahi hain

Sachin comes and touches Dashrath's and Salunkhe's feet

While Sumitra turned to another side

Sachin: Maa

Sumitra: Jaa main tujhse baat nahi karti

Sachin hugs her and she started weeping

Vivek(takes out camera): Wah! This needs a capturing boss

Sachin: Tujhe batata hun main ruk...

Salunkhe: Dashrath, bhayi tumne Sachin ke liye rishta nahi dekha...

Dashrath: Dekha to sab kuchh hai lekin...Sachin hai ki kehta tha jab tak Vivek ki padhai puri nahi ho jaati main wapas nahi jaunga aur naa hi shaadi karunga

Vivek: Aur iske chalte Kavin bhaiyya ne bhi shadi nahi ki pata nahi mera number kab aayega

Kavin: Vivek... maa aisa karo ladki bhaiyya ke liye nahi isi ke liye dekhna shuru kar do

Salunkhe: Bhai..wah ...yaar tumhare jaisa ghar maine pehli baar dekha hai...teeno bhaiyo mein kitna pyaar hai ek dusre ke liye

Than he gets a call on his phone

Salunkhe: Haan...haan thik hai...thik hai thik hai main aa jaunga kal Gwalior... haan haan aaj hi nikal jaata hun...haan achha thik hai boss...o.k

Dashrath:Kya hua?

Salunkhe: Boss mujhe ab nikalna padega

Dashrath: Lekin abhi abhi to aaye ho tum kuchh der ruko...

Salunkhe: Nahi yar wo Pradyuman ka phone tha...keh raha tha ki Ek Seminar hai kal Gwalior me aur mera wahan lecture arrange kar diya hai...aur saath mein ek businesses meet hai jahan tamaam business related person aayenge...halaki mera wahan kuchh kaam nahi hai...lekin...Sachin,Kavin...Vivek tum teeno kyun nahi chalte mere saath...wahan chalo...bahot kuchh seekhne ko milega...tum logon se miloge...Aur phir 2 din ka program hai wapas aa jaana

Vivek: Main to chalne ke liye taiyyar hun...

Kavin: Haan tu to sada bahaar taiyyar rehta hai...Chachaji aap Bhaiyya aur Vivek ko le jaiye

Vivek: Aahaa ha ..aahaha..bhaiyya hum log picnic chalenge picnic

Sachin: Chup kar wahan meeting attend karne jayenge ...Picnic pe nahi

Salunkhe: Haan...haan

Sachin: Maa...main

Sumitra: Chala jaa 2 din intezar aur sahi

Sachin: Lekin maa itna kuchh zaruri bhi nahi hai...

Sumitra: Jaa Sachin...maine kaha naa

Sachin: Thik hai Maa...Kishore ye saaman Salunkhe uncle ki gaadi mein dubara rakhwa do...

* * *

><p><strong>OTHER SIDE<strong>

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Purvi was in her room looking at the stars and moon from her room**

**A girl stamped her feet and came to her another girl came and made her face and sat down on the bed**

Purvi: Kya hua tum dono ka muh bgala aise kyun latka hua hai...Sona...Taashu...

Sonali: Dekho di..Jo main keh rahi hun na...Baba ne jo decision liya hai na wo bilkul thik nahi hai

Taasha: Haan di har baar hum Baaba ke saath hote hain par is baar Baaba ke khilaaf bagawat kar denge

Purvi: Kya bol rahi ho tum dono ...saaf saaf batao..aur Tashu ye bagawat waali baat dimaag mein aayi kahan se ?

Sonali: To baba aisa decision le kaise sakte hain

Taasha: Haan di...tumhe pata hai..unhonne kya socha hai

Purvi: Tum dono bataogi nahi to pata kaise chalega

Sonali: Wo jo itihaasik design tumne painting karte waqt puri kar di thi na. ..abhi abhi...Baabaa aur Maa ki baatein sunke aa rahi hun...Parson ki business meet mein wo usi design ko rakhenge aur jo usey pura kar dega na ...usi se wo aapki shaadi ki baat chalayenge

Purvi: Bas itni si baat

Taasha: Itni si baat..itni si baat lag rahi hai aapko...aisw kaise ek design ke pichhe wo aapka haath yunhi kisi ke haath me denge

Purvi: Taashu...Sona...Baaba hain wo humare...aaj tak unka koi decision galat nikla hai bhala...aaj agar unhone aisa faisla liya hai to wo kuchh soch samaj ke hi liya hoga na...aur phir kya pata Jo us design ko pura kare wo shadishuda nikle phir to wo meri baat us se nahi chalayenge na

Sonali: Aur agar nahi nikla to?

Purvi: Nahi nikla to...koi baat nahi ...jaise baaba karenge...

Sonali: Bhagwan kare ki wo jo is design ko pura kare yaa to wo shadishuda nikle yaa tumhare laayak...

Purvi: Hmm...ab tum dono jao ...so jao...raat kaafi ho gayi hai

Both of them went from there

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**In a room**

Salunkhe: Aaj to kuchh hai nahi...jo meet hai wo kal hai...to tum log aisa karo aaj Gwalior ghoom lo

Vivek: Haan...bahot badhiya... chalen bhaiyya

Sachin: Thik hai...Chachaji kya hai yahan ghoomne layak

Salunkhe: Aa...waise to bahot kuchh hai yahan dekhne laayak...Sindhiya palace, Fort magar fort raat mein jaana light and sound program hota hai. . .baki paas mein ek mandir hsi kaafi bada saath mein garden bhi hai tum kog fresh ho jao aur nahake wahin chale jaana

Sachin: Thik hai Chacha ji aap jaiye hum...ghoom lenge

Salunkhe: Pakka ghoom loge ya bhejun saath kisi ko

Sachin: Nahi Chacha ji dekh lenge hum

AFTER SOMETIME

3 of the girls had come to the temple

They started doing the Puja...While Sachin and Vivek were there to visit the garden

Purvi: Taashu isme phool to hai hi nahi

Taasha: Ruk jaa Di main leke aati hun...ye garden hai na...kuchh phool le lungi...

She went to the garden...while walking she saw Sachin and Vivek she was struck as both of them had got Charms

Taasha came running to Purvi...grabbed her and made her move along with her

Purvi: Arey ye...ye kya kar rahi hai...aur tu..tu phool nahi laayi...

Taasha: Di...abhi abhi itne handsome logo ko dekhke aa rahi hun di...

Purvi: Pagal ho gayi hai kya tu?

Taasha: Haan di Pagal ho gayi hun di aur tum dekhogi tum bhi dekhti reh jaaogi chalo na di...chalo na...

Purvi: Nahi Taashu...

Sonali: Chalo di...hum bhi dekh ke aa jaate hain...kin bandron ko dekh ke aayi hai ye

Taasha: Di...

Purvi: Accha chal..

They all go to the garden .Taasha and Sonali seperated from Purvi and searched at different places while Purvi was looking for them...but didnt saw anything...suddenly she saw Sachin...and Sachin was behind a tree he also noticed her ...Both of them fell in a eyelock

"Ishq ki dhooni Roz jalaaye

Uthta dhuan to...kaise chhupayen"

(Vivek came to Sachin and saw that he was staring at Purvi he joined his palms and gave her a respectful greeting when she was also lost in Sachin...He knew that both of them would soon come closer as he never saw Sachin lost in a girl before)

**Akhiyan kare jee huzoori**

**Maange hain teri manzoori**

**Kajra siyaahi din rang jaaye**

**Teri kastoori raain jagaye**

**While Sonali and Taasha also noticed Purvi lost in Sachin's eyes**

**Man mast magan man mast magan**

**Bas tera naam dohraaye**

**Man mast magan man mast magan**

**Bas tera naam dohraaye**

**(Purvi closed her eyes so she could capture his image in her eyes...But Sachin smiled and was looking at her)**

Vivek: Bhaiyya..

Sachin Comes out of the trance

Vivek: Chale bhaiyya?...

Sachin: haan

Sonali and Taasha came to Purvi

Taasha: Di chalen?

Purvi(blushed)...While going back also they were continuosly looking at each other

Purvi: Tum log yahin ruko main aati hun ...Puja puri karke

Sonali: Maine phool chadha diye di ho gayi Puja Puri

Purvi: Nahi ...main aati hun...

She once again went at temple

It was a temple of goddess Durga

She looked at the idol of Goddess Durga

She kept her eyes at her and joined ger palms...her eyes were filled with tears

She was constantly praying that She wants the person whome she saw in the garden as her husband ...She didn't utter a word but prayed everything with her eyes and bent to the idol to touch her feet and kept her head under the feet of Goddess a flower from the idol fell in her was more happy and kept it and thanked the goddess again and again for showering her blessings on her .

Taasha and Sonali came to her

Taasha: Chalen di?

While going back she again and again looked back at the idol in order to thank her

* * *

><p><strong>IN SALUNKHE's house<strong>

**Salunkhe came to home quite late**

Salunkhe: Hey bhagwan thak gaya aaj to

Sachin: Chacha ji laiye na bag mujhe deejiye...

Salunkhe: Oho...kal ki meet bhi attend karni hai ab to

Sachin: Baithiye na Chacha ji ...Pradyuman Chachaji ji

Salunkhe: Us ka ghar bagal mein hai...ye to humara ghar hai...mera matlab hai humare bauji ne banwaya tha...khair uski baaten chhodo..

Vivek brings a glass of water

Salunkhe: Thank you Vivek beta ...uff ye sar dard...

Sachin: Aap andar chaliye...let jaiye main sar daba deta hun

Salunkhe: Nahi beta...wo..

Vivek: Zid mat keejiye Kaka...i mean Chachha jaan. ..andar chaliye sar pair gala sab daba dete hain

Sachin: Vivek...

Vivek: Accha chaliye

All of them went to his room

Sachin massaged his head while Vivek massaged his legs

Vivek: Accha Chacha ji ye kal ki meeting me kya khaas hai

Salunkhe: Beta kal ki meeting mein ek bahot khaas baat hai...Darasal...ye MITHILA GROUP ke M.D .ne organize karwaya hai.. Unke paas mein ek bahot hi itihasik design hai par wo pura nahi hai...Unka kehna hai ki jo koi bhi us design ko pura kar dega wo usey apne saath partner bana lenge...lekin ye koi aisa waisa design nahi hai balki bahot hi purane jewelry ka model aur design hai...jo bhi isey pura karega na wo bahot hi dimaag waala hoga aisa unka daawa hai

Vivek: Tab to ye dekhne zarur jaana chahiye ki wo dimag wala insaan kaun hai...haina bhaiya

Sachin: Hmm...

Salunkhe: Hmm...aur jahan tak mujhe pata hai...unki beti Purvi ne is design ko pura kar diya tha...painting karte karte phir na jaane kyun wo is design ko pura karwana chaahte hain

Vivek: Phir to bilkul jaana chahiye haina bhaiyya...

Sachin: Haan...

* * *

><p><strong>HERE IN MITHILA MANSION<strong>

**Purvi memories only what had happened in the garden...She was happy and also smiled and blushed remembering it**

**Taasha and Sonali came to her**

Sonali: Kya hua di kahan kho gayi ho

Taasha: Haan di batao ...kahin...wo...

Sonali: Haan Taashu...wahi hai...haina di...

Purvi blushed

Taasha: Bata di itna sharma kyun rahi ho...

Sonali(teasy): Bolo na di bolo bolo...

Purvi(singing): **Kehna hi kya**

**Ye nain ik anjaan se jo mile**

**Chalne lage mohabbat ke jaise ye silsile**

**Armaan naye aise dil mein khile**

**Jinko kabhi main na janun**

**Wo humse hum unse kabhi na mile**

**Kaise mile dil na jaanun**

**Ab kya karen kya naam le**

**Kaise unhe main pukaarun**

**Kehna hi kya...**

**Here at other dide Sachin remembered Purvi**

**Purvi(singing): Pehli hi nazar mein**

**Kuch tum kuch hum ho jaate hain yun gum**

**NaIno se barse rimjhim rimjhim Humpe**

**pyaar ka saawan**

**Sharm thodi thodi humko aaye to nazren jhuk jaayen**

**Sitam thoda thoda humpe**

**Shok hawa bhi kar jaaye**

**Aise chale aanchal ude**

**Dil mein ek toofan uthe**

**Hum to lut gaye khade hi khade**

**Kehna hi kya ...ye nain ik anjane se jo mile**

**Chalne lage mohabbat ke jaise ye silsile**

**Armaan naye aise dil mein khile**

**Jinko kabhi main na jaanu**

**Wo humse hum unse kabhi na mile**

**Kaise mile dil na jaanu**

**Ab kya karun kyaa naam lun**

**Kaise unhe main pukaarun**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - thanks to all those who reviewed... and guys aap log review nahi karte..silent readers please review **

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Purvi was doing her prayers**

**Purvi(singing): Sita Ram charit ati pavan**

**Madhur saras aru ati man bhaavan**

**Puni puni kitnehu sune sunaye**

**Hiy ki pyaas bujhat na bujhaaye**

**(lines from Ramcharit manas )**

**Sunaina was also in the temple(small temple made in a home)**

**Taasha and Sonali came downstairs smiling and murmering something remembering yesterday's incident**

Sunaina : Arey aisa kya hua tum dono jhoome kyun jaa rahi ho

Sonali: Main batati hun maa...

Purvi signled them not to tell anything

Sonali(sitll teasy and singing): Baag vilokan Rajkunwar dou aaye

Baag vilokan Rajkunwar dou aaye

Ari maai unke anant roop ki shobha kaheyu na jaaye

Baag vilokan raajkunwar dou aaye

(two prince had came to visit the garden yesterday and my words cannot define their charms)

Purvi blushed

Sunaina: Accha...

Taasha: Haan maa... Aur ab to bas mujhe us confrence ka intezar hai...par wo log usme honge bhi ya nahi

Sonali: Zarur honge...kyun nahi...

* * *

><p>AFTER SOMETIME<p>

**In Confrence hall**

**Many business people from various states..had come to the confrence...It was really a big hall where all the business person sat in the conference room.**

**Janak Suryavanshi enters the hall**

Janak: Ladies and Gentleman jaise ki aap jaante hain ki ye conference aaj humare liye bahot khaas hai. Kyunki aaj ki is confrence mein hum apne ateet se milne jaa rahe hain..

(signalled someone to put up the design)

Janak: Ye jewelry design ek bahot hi khaas tarike ka design hai ...sath mein itihas ke panno ka hissa bhi ...ye design mujhe Hastinapur ke kisi khandhar se mila tha...maine apne archeologists se iske baare mein pata karne ke liye kaha to jo unhone mujhe bataya wo ye ki is ye design...Maharani Satyavati ki ek khaas tarike ke bazuband ka design hai...uski khaasiyat ye hai ki isme koi kadi lagne par ye kisi bhi tarike ki dusri jewelry mein ban sakta hai...lekin ek din gusse mein aake mahrani Satyavati ne us bazuband ko itni zor se zameen pe patka ki uski wo kadi kho gayi...is design mein wo kadi nahi hai hai doston...main apne business ki deal usi insaan ke saath puri karunga jo is design ki us khoyi kadi ko pura kar dega...aur saath hi samjhayega bhi ki wo kaise dismantle hoga...aap sab yahan aaiye aur is design ko pura karne ki koshish keejiye...

**Purvi along with her sisters ,mother and Pradyuman was also sitting on the podium...**

**Suddenly Salunke came there along with Sachin and Vivek..Purvi looked at him..and he looked at her...Purvi was on cloud 9 after seeing him in the confrence**

Janak(on seeing Salunkhe):Ladies and Gentleman please welcome our cheif guest Professor Salunkhe...0

All clapped hands...

Janak: Welcome sir and please be seated...

Salunkhe sat down .Sachin and Vivek also sat with him

Janak : Now i request all of you to come one by one and try for the opportunity

Each time a business man would come and try to complete the design...did their best to complete it but couldn't .After failure of many people in completing the design .

Janak : Stop!... Sab ruk jaiye aur humara mazak mat banaiye. Shayad meri hi galati thi jo maine aapko sabko is confrence me bulaya...mujhe laga ki koi na koi zarur hoga is design ko pura kar sake ...lekin ek bhi...ek bhi insaan is chhote se design ko pura nahi kar paya...kya aap sab me se kisime wo kabiliyat nahi... Shayad nahi. . Kyunki koi ek bhi ek bhi insaan is design ko pura karne ke layak hi nahi hai...mujje sharam aati hai ki maine aap jaise na kaabil business persons ko yahan bulaya.. Aap logon ki maujudgi na sirf mere liye balki is design ke liye bhi sharam ki baat hai...

Vivek couldn't bear all this

Vivek: Excuse me Mr Suryavanshi before you speak... Aap shayad bhool rahe hain ki is confrence mein JAITRA group ke representative bhi hain... We are guests but still we leading company .

Mr Suryavanshi aapke is design ko to kya is jaise kai designs ko mere Sachin bhaiya yun chutkiyon mein pura kar sakte hain...aapne ye sab kehke na sirf JAITRA group ka balki mere bhaiyya ka bhi apmaan kiya hai...unki bhi kaabiliyat pe sawal uthaya hai...

Sachin: Vivek baith jao

Janak: I am sorry maine sentimental hoke bahot kuchh keh diya main yahan kisi ki insult nahi karna chaahta tha lekin ye sab dekhne ke baad mujhe nahi lagta ki is design ko koi complete kar sakta hai

Vivek: Sir please ab aap phir JAITRA group ki insult kar rahe hain jab tak JAITRA group hai tab tak aisa koi design nahi hai jise hum bana ya pura na kar sake. Mere bhaiya ye kaam bahot acche se kar sakte hain

Sachin: Vivek please sit down...baith jao

Janak: Thik hai main..tumhare bhaiya ko bhi invite karta hun ki wo is design ko pura karen...dekhe unki bhi kaabiliyat

Sachin looks at Salunkhe.

Salunkhe signals him to go and complete it wishing him all the best

He touches his feet

Here at other side

Sunaina: Hey bhagwan! Pradyuman bhaisahab ab to Narendra bhaisahab bhi humara mazak banane par utar aaye hain... Jab itne experienced business person is design ko pura nahi kar sake to phir ye inexperienced aur Novice ladka kaise kar sakta hai ?

Pradyuman: Hosla rakhiye bhabhi ji sab thik hoga...maine bahot suna hai Sachin ke baare mein...itne kam experience ke baad bhi usne JAITRA group ko uchaiyin pe pahonchaya hai...dekhna wo ye design zarur pura kar dega

Sachin started completing the design and it took only few minutes for him to complete the design

Everyone smiled seeing that...Purvi was completely happy to see that

Janak: Wonderful... Wonderful Mr..

Sachin: Sachin Raghuvanshi

Janak: Ya wonderful Mr Sachin Raghuvanshi... maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki ye kaam ek novice ek learner ye kaam itni aasani se kar sakta hai...that's completely wonderful...Now i'll request My daughter and the executive director of MITHILA groups to please come and award him the star of excellence ...jo ki ye define karega ki hum ab JAITRA groups ke saath deal karenge

Purvi got up to give him the star of excellence...which was a bracelet sort of thing

Taasha: Di ye star of excellence nahi balki ye samjho tumhare rishte ki pehel hai

Purvi gave her a look .She came to Sachin and tied that star of excellence to his hand

Purvi(smiled): Congratulations

Sachin (smiled): Thank you...

For a few seconds they were just lost into each other

Vivek(coming there ): Congratulations bhaiya

Sachin(smiled ): Thanks .

He gets back to his seat some more discussion were going on when Janak's personal assistant came and whispered something into his ears

Janak told him to send the person

Janak: Ladies and Gentleman we are honored to have a very special guest today in this conference and he has just now came to join us... Please welcome Acharya Yagyaprakash(Vikram Gokhle) the famous archeologist...

Just then a man in his late 60's there

Janak: Welcome ! Welcome sir welcome

He hugged the man

Janak: I was not expecting your presence

Yagyaprakash: Tumne bulaya isiliye main aa gaya warna main is tarah confrences attend nahi karta

Suddenly his eye fell on the design

Yagyaprakash: Janak...ye to maharani Satyavati ka bazuband hai na

Janak: Ab aap itne bade itihas ke gyani hain aap galat kaise ho sakte hain

Yagyaprakash: Magar ye to adhura tha na

Janak: Ji... Magar abhi abhi ek bahot hi kabil insaan ne isey pura kiya hai

Yagyaprakash: Ye galat hai Janak...is tarah se itihas mein dafna chizo se khilwad karna ye bilkul galat hai Janak

Janak: Lekin isme galat kya hai sir?

Yagyaprakash: Dekho janak mujhse behes mat karo... Ye itihaas ki chizon se khilwad karna bahot galat baat hai... Ye batao ki is design ko pura kisne kiya?... Kyunki is design ko pura sirf main kar sakta tha...

Janak: Sir aap naraz kyun ho rahe hain

Yagyaprakash: Tum mujhe bata rahe ho ya nahi ... Tum mujhe abhi ke abhi batao ki is design ko pura kisne kiya warna tumhare kisi invitation pe main kabhi nahi aaunga aur na hi kisi kaam mein...

Vivek(standing up): Wah sir aap to ek design pura hone par itna bhadak rahe hain...humne to apne bachpan mein aise kai chhote mote design banaye aur mitaye bhi

Yagyaprakash: Tum kaun hote ho bich me bolne wale aur waise bhi tum abhi nadan hi chhote ho apni hadd mein raho jaante nahi ho kis se baat kar rahe ho

Vivek: Leejiye ye to apna naam hi bhool gaye

Sachin: Vivek baith jao

Vivek sits

Sachin(coming to Yagyaprakash joined his hands ): Sir... Main apne chhote bhai ki taraf se aap se maafi maangta hun... Naraz hai chhota hai... Usey maaf kar deejiye

Yagyaprakash: Apne chhote bhai se keh do ki apni had me rahe...(to Janak), Janak ye design kisne pura kiya

Sachin: Ji sir...aur aapne bilkul thik kaha is design ko pura karne ki kaabilyat ya to aap me ya phir aapke hi kisi student mein ho sakti hai...yaad keejiye

Yagyaprakash(looking at Sachin...and remembering something): Aa...maine tumhe kahi dekha hai...

Sachin: Aap bhool rahe hain sir aap bhool rahe hain..

Yagyaprakash(trying to remember): Yaad nahi aa raha hai

Sachin: London ,Imperial College, .. Aapka lecture tha Archaeology and India pe

Yagyaprakash: Aah Sachin, Sachin... Oh toh tumne is design ko pura kiya hai

Sachin: Ji sir

Yagyaprakash: To phir thik hai...

Sachin: Aap mujhe bhool gaye they na sir

Yagyaprakash: Bhoola nahi tha bas yahan dekhne ki umeed nahi thi isliye thoda hairan tha... Kaise ho ?

Sachin: Main thik hun sir

Yagyaprakash: Mera ashirwad hai...khoob aage badho ...khoib tarrakki karo..

Sachin: Ji sir...

The conference discussion continued for sometime and after it all were about to leave the conference hall when Janak stopped Sachin

Janak: Sachin

Sachin: Ji sir...

Janak: Mujhe tumse kuchh personal baat karni hai.. Aao meri gaadi mein baitho main tumhe raaste mein batata hun.. Tumhe Narendra ke ghar chhod dunga pehle mere saath chalo

Sachin: Ji accha...thik hai main aata hun

* * *

><p>IN THE CAR<p>

Janak: Sachin ab jo main tumse kahun usey dhyan se sunna

Sachin: Kahiye sir kya kehna chahte hain

Janak: Jo design tumne pura kiya wo adhura nahi tha

Sachin: To phir sir..

Janak: Mera kehne ka matlab hai us adhure design ko Purvi pehle hi pura kar chuki thi lekin usey baki sabhi logon se pura karwane ka mera maksad kuchh aur tha

Sachin: Main samjha nahi sir

Janak: Main janta hun ki ye baat tumhe thodi ajib lagegi lekin... Maine ye design Purvi ke liye ladka dhundhne ke liye rakha tha

Sachin: Jee?

Janak: Haan aur main chahta tha ki jo bhi is design ko pura kare wahi uska jeevan sathi bane...Main jaanta hun ki ye sab bahot achanak hua hai tumhare liye lekin...(joining the palms) meri beti ka haath thaam lo beta

Sachin: Arey aap haath mat jodiye sir.. Sir main is sab mein...kya keh sakta hun sir iske baare mein agar aap mere Baba se baat karenge to zyada accha hoga

Janak: Hmm main jaanta hun ki tum bahot hi sankochi(shy) insaan ho isliye tumhare ghar main khud apne personal assisstant ko ek letter leke bhejunga is baare mein likhke...ab to thik hai na ?

Sachin(smiled): Jee haan

The car stopped at Salunkhe's house

Sachin: Chalta hun sir Good night

Janak: Good night

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING<p>

IN BHOPAL

IN KAUSHALA MANSION

A man belled the door. Kavin opened the door with his half eyes open

Kavin: Ahh(yawning)...jee aap kaun

" Jee main MITHILA group se Janak ji ka personal assistant Aman Deewan hun...mujhe Janak jee ne unke bahot khaas letter ke saath bheja hai "

Kavin: Accha, aap andar aaiye aur baithiye...(calling Kishore) Kishore

Kishore: Jee malik..

Kavin: Inke liye..

He was about to say when someone came at the door

"Mr Dashrath Raghuvanshi"

Kavin: Jee main unka beta hun

" Unke liye letter hai Rodro company se"

Kavin: Accha laiye mujhe de dijiye

" Jee aap sign kar deejiye"

Kavin: Kishore, ye letter le lo aur sign kar do

Kavin(to Aman): Aap wo special letter mujhe de dijiye main Baba ki de dunga. Aap rukiye agar wo soke uth gaye honge to main batata hun

Kavin went upstairs , He called Kishore and read both of the letters

Kavin: Arey wah ye dono baaten to abhi ke abhi baba ko batani hogi

Kavin and Kishore went to Dashrath's room

Kavin : Maa baba 2 bahot hi bahot acchi news deni hai aapko

Sumitra: Accha kya baat hai bata to

Kavin: Maa pehle kaunsi bataun dono Sachin bhaiyya ke bare mein hain

Sumitra: Mere Sachin ke baare mein hai...jaldi bata na

Kavin:To suniye

Kishore: 1 letter hai Rodro international se unhe bhaiyya ki presentation bahot pasand aayi aur wo humari company se deal final kar rahe hain

Kavin: Aur ek Mithila group se

He narrates the whole story .

Kishore: aur phir

Dashrath: Phir kya hua ?

Kavin: Hua nahi Baba hoga...

Sumitra: Kya hoga...

Kavin,Kishore(together): Sachin bhaiyya ki Purvi ji se shadi

Sumitra: Shadi?..

Kavin: Haan maa is letter mein Janak ji ne unki beti Purvi ke liye Sachin bhaiyya ka hath maanga hai...

Dashrath: Arey wah ye to bahot achhi baat hai...Main unse baat karunga aur yakinan mujhe ye rishta pasand hai...jitna maine Janak ji ke baare mein suna hai wo ek bahot hi acche insaan hain aur unki beti hai Purvi to mujhe koi aitraz nahi ...waise ye letter kaise aaya hai ?matlab post se ya unhe kisike haath bhijwaya hai

Kavin: Unka personal assistant hai neechey Baba...usike haath bhijwaya hai

Dashrath: Ye to bahot acchi baat hai main abhi us se milta hun

He went downstairs

Dashrath ji : Aman ji

Aman: Namaste sir aap jaise itne bade business man se baat karke milke mujhe bahot accha laga.I am feeling as i m blessed

Dashrath: Baaten bahot acchi kar lete hain Aman ji ...achha ye chodiye..aa..ek minute..aapne unka itna important message mujh tak pahonchaya hai isliye kuchh inaam to dena hoga aapko

Dashrath: Kishore meri check book lana

Kishore brings the check book

Dashrath signs a blank check...

Dashrath: Ye leejiye Aman ji isme jo amount chaahe bhar len

Aman: Sir itne bade business man ke haath se kuchh bhi lena mere liye bahot badi chiz hogi lekin sir agar aapne ye rishta manzoor kiya to ye humari beti ki sasural hogi aur beti ke ghar se kuchh bhi lena nahi chahiye

Dashrath: Main yahi dekhna chaah raha tha Aman ji ...main bas aapko parakh raha tha...mujhe ye rishta manzoor hai aap Janak ji se keh deejiyega ki main kal ke kal wahan is rishte ko badhane aa raha hun... Matlab shadi ki saari taiyyari ke baare mein unse discuss karne aa raha hun

Aman:Ji ...ye to bahot acchi baat hai main..unse ye zarur kahunga..achha ab main chalta hun...

Aman went from there

**NEXT DAY**

**Dashrath along with the whole family reach GWALIOR**

**Janak welcomes him...where Salunkhe, Sachin and Vivek were also present**

**Sachin Vivek and Kavin hugged each other**

Janak: Dashrath ji aapne bina kuchh soche bina kuchh jaane is rishte ko manzoori di bahot bahot shukriya

Dashrath: Ji maine is shaadi ke liye manzoori nahi di

Janak: Jee lekin ..

Dashrath: Mera kehne ka matlab hai Janak ji ki Sachin aur Vivek yahan aaye aur unme se ek doli sath leke jaye aur dusra bina doli ke achha nahi lagega na isliye aapki chhoti beti bhi hume humare Vivek ke liye pasand hai ...yahi nahi ye dono shadi karenge aur Kavin nahi ye to bichare ke sath anyaay hoga ...isliye Kavin ke liye main aapki Sonali ka haath maangta hun

Janak: Aapki baaten sunke meri khushi ka thikana nahi Dashrath ji main humesha se chaahta tha ki meri teeno betiyon ki shadi eksaath ek hi ghar mein ho ...aaj aapne meri wo ichha puri kar di thank you thank you so much

Dashrath: To bas jald se ab koi shubh muhurat dekhke inki shadi karwa dete hain

Janak: Bilkul bilkul shubh kaam mein deri nahi honi chahiye...

Everyone was happy with decision just held

AFTER A FEW DAYS

SachVi Vivesha and Sovin got married .

ON THE MARRIAGE NIGHT

IN SACHVI's room

Sachvi's room was decorated for their first hid herself in the veil of her lehnga chunni. When she heard some footsteps...her heartbeats became faster ...she got nervous and tensed...

It was none other than Sachin...he locked the door from inside and sat near Purvi..but Purvi got up from other side and was about to bent before Sachin when Sachin held her

Sachin: Ye tum kya kar rahi ho...tumhari jagah yahan nahi hai..

Purvi: To kahan hai meri jagah ?

Sachin: tumhari jagah...(took up her veil )

Her eyes were closed ...he puts up her chin and moved his hands on her her closer to him..and finally hugged her .

Sachin:Tumhari jagah mere pairon mein nahi mere dil mein hai Purvi...

Purvi (smiled): Kya sach mein ek nazar mein hume ek dusre se pyaar hua tha?

Sachin(smiled and made her sit): Baitho...main batata hun...(holded her hands)

Baat ek nazar ke pyaar ki nahi hai Purvi...jo rishta tumhara aur mera hai..wo janmo janmo se hai aur rahega. Baat ye hai ki humara pyaar to bahot purana tha...bas usey yaad dilane ke liye ek mulakat ki zaruat thi...aur us din park mein humari wo mulakat bhi ho gayi...phir kya tha..yaad aa gaya hume wo pyaar

Purvi smiled and hugged him back...she had tears in her eyes

Sachin: Arey tum ro kyun rahi ho ?Maine kuchh galat kaha kya

Purvi: Nahi Sachin pata nahi shayad itna pyar dekhkar chhalak uthi

Sachin cubed her face and kissed her forhead

Sachin : So jao bahot raat ho chuki...tum thak gayi hogi...aaram bhi karna zaruri hai...

Purvi was a little confused

Sachin: Zaruri to nahi na ki pehli raat pe hi humari pehli raat ho...aisi raaten to bahot aayengi puri zindagi mein lekin filhaal tumhari thakaan door hona bahot zaruri hai

Purvi: Meri thakaan to shayad sirf aapki bahon mein door hogi..

Sachin lied on the bed stretched one of his hands

Sachin: Aao meri baahon mein so jao...shayad tumhari thakaan door ho jaaye...

Purvi came to him..kept her head on his arms and closed her eyes...both of them slept..

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

**Purvi had woke up before Sachin..She got dressed in a beautiful Saari..she saw Sachin lying on the bed sleeping... she smiled seeing Sachin sleeping like that...**

**Heere moti main na chaahun**

**(Removing her bracelets and earrings )**

**Main to chaahun Sangam tera**

**Main to teri Saiyyan...**

**Tu hai Mera ...**

**Saiyyan... Saiyyan**

**Tu jo chhu le pyaar se aaram se**

**(imagines Sachin near her and touching her cheeks)**

**Mar jaun**

**Aaja chanda baahon mein**

**(Imagines Sachin hugging her)**

**Tujhme hi gum ho jaun main**

**Tere naam mein kho jaun**

**Saiyyan... Saiyyan...**

**She goes to the curtains and started making them**

**Mera dil khushi se jhoome**

**Gaayen raaten , Pal pal mujhe dubaayen**

**Aate jaate**

**Tujhe jeet jeet haarun...**

**Ye praan praan waarun**

**Haaye aise main niharun**

**(looked in the mirror and goes to the small idol of Krishna (small temple) in her room**

**Teri aarti utarun**

**(Throws the flowers on the idol )**

**Tere naam se jude hain**

**Saare moti**

**Saiyyan... Saiyyan...**

**Banke maala prem ki**

**(Bent before Krishna's idol)**

**Tere tan pe jhar jhar jaun**

**Baithun naiyya preet ki**

**Sansar se har jaun**

**Tere pyaar se bhar jaun**

**Saiyyan... Saiyyan**

**Ye naram naram nasha hai**

**Badhta jaaye**

**(She kept her sari viel in front of her eyes)**

**Koi pyaar se ghunghatiya**

**Detaa uthaaye**

**Ab baawla hua man**

**Jag ho gaya hai Roshan**

**(throwing some flower pettals on Sachin )**

**Ye nai nai suhagan**

**(Filling the Vermilion in her hair)**

**Ho gayi hai teri jogan**

**(Came near Sachin and placed her arms about him)**

**Koi prem ki pujaran, Mandir sajaye**

**Saiyyan...Saiyyan**

**Finally Sachin woke up and came near her holded her and made her sit on the bed and hugged her**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know is chapter mein zyada SachVi scenes nahi they...but next nein zarur honge aur bahot saare honge.. till than bye tc...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: O.k guys as i said terribly busy these days definitely will update other stories soon ...till then tc..and enjoy this**

* * *

><p><strong>VIVESHA'Room<strong>

**Taasha was stirring the the tea ... Vivek woke up ...**

Vivek: Tum uth gayi

Taasha smiled

Taasha: Chai

Vivek: Thanks (saw the tea )... Tumhe kaise pata ki main black tea piita hun

Taasha: Us din confrence mein tumne black tea pi thi

Vivek:Tumne itna observe kiya tha mujhe ?

Taasha: Humare yahan mehmano ki pasand napasand ka khayal rakha jaata hai

Vivek: Sach mein ?

Taasha: Haan

Vivek: Tum bilkul mere bhaiyya jaisi baaten karti hain... Tumhe pata hai wo kya kehte hain.. Kehte hain Mehmaan Bhagwan ka roop hote hain unki puja karni chaiye... Aur pata hai kya kehte hain kehte hain ki kabhi kabhi bhagwan mehmaan ka roop banke aa jaate hain... Bachpan mein hum bhaaiyon ka competition hota tha... Ki hum dono mein se kaun sabse zyada aam todkar layega lekin bhaiyya humesha Kavin bhaiyya ko jita dete they apne aam unke hisse mein rakhke ... Aur pata hai bhaiyya bachpan se...

Taasha: Bas karo bas.. Tum to apne bhaiyya ki baate karte nahi thakte ek tum ho aur ek Di.. Dono ki baaten sun sun ke main pagal ho jaungi

Vivek: Kya karun...mere liye wahi sab kuchh hain

Taasha: Itna maante ho unhe?

Vivek: Haan...Maanta nahi puja karta hun unhe (keeps hand on hers), Taasha bhagwan na kare lekin kabhi agar aisa din aaya ki mujhe unka saath dene ke liye tumse alag ...matlab tumse door jaana pade toh

Taasha(smile): Tum jahan jaoge main bhi wahan jaungi...

Vivek: Aur farz karo nahi jaa payi toh ?

Taasha: Toh main tumhare aane ka intezar karungi

Vivek saw her .His eyes filled with extreme love for her.. He hugged her

Vivek: Taasha tumhara saath paake main kitna khush hua hun ye tum nahi samajh paogi ... Yun toh hum dono ka saath ek ajib tarah se bandha hai... Bahot khushnaseeb hun ki is tarah se bandha hai

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT OTHER SIDE<strong>

**Kavin was awake but Sonali was yet sleeping ... But as Kavin opened the curtains ..due to the sunrays she was awake**

Sonali : Unh.. Parda laga Bela

Kavin: Bela Vela nahi hai yahan pe it's me Kavin

Jaise hi Sonali ne Kavin ki awaz suni wo uthke baith gayi

Sonali: Tum..main ...(she remembered that she was married)

**She kept her hand on her forehead..and got up from the bed was about to see her face in the mirror when Kavin stood infront of her..**

Kavin: Wo subah subah uthte se hi khudka chehra aaine mein nahi dekhte ashubh hota hai... Maa kehti hain

Sonali: Di bhi kehti hain...

Sonali turned when she was about to go to the washroom

Kavin: Suno..kya naam hai tumhara...aa.. Sonali

Sonali: Tumhe mera naam tak nahi yaad... You are just impossible..

Kavin: Haan toh kya hua... Waise mujhe tumse kuchh puchhna tha

Sonali: Kya?

Kavin: Tumne mujhse shaadi ke liye haan kyun ki ?Tumne to mujhe dekha bhi nahi tha...hum mile bhi nahi

Sonali: Mujhe laga ki tum khud shaadi ke liye mana kar doge isliye maine kuchh nahi kaha ... Mujhe kya pata tha Baba haan kar denge..lekin tumne mana kyun nahi kiya

Kavin: Main mana karne waala tha lekin jab sab logon ko Sachin bhaiya ko itna khush dekha to kuchh bol nahi paya warna mujhe koi shauk thodi na hai anjaan ladkiyon ko shadi ke liye haan kehta rahun

Sonali: Thik kaha ... Mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai anjaan ladko ko haan kehne ka... Tumse pehle jo rishte aaye they kaash unhe haan keh diya hota

Kavin: Haan galati to meri bhi hai warna tumse khoobsurat ladkiya marti hain mujhpe..warna tum to kisi number pe nahi aati

Sonali:Dekho subah subah tumhare saath ladke mujhe apna din kharab nahi karna ab kismat mein jo hoga wahi to hoga

Kavin: Haan haan mujhe kaunsa shauk hai tumhara ...

He was about to speak something when they heard two voices

"Mangal Bhavan Amangal Haari Drabhahun Sudasrath Ajar Bihari"

Sonali: Lo Jaag gaye made for each other...isey kehte hain raam milaye jodi

All of them came downstais when they saw Sachin and Purvi doing prayer together to the Ram Darbaar(temple in their own home)

Sachvi(signing):Ho... Hoi hai wahi jo Ram rachi raakha,ko kari tarak badhave saakha"

Sachin:Dheeraj Dharam Mitra aru naari Aapat kaal parakhiye chaari

Purvi: Ho.. Jehi ke jehi par satya sanehu, So tehi mile na kachhu sandehu

Purvi:Ho.. Jaaki rahi bhaawna jaisi, Prabhu murati dekhi tin taisi

Sachin:Raghukul reet sada chali aayi, Pran jaaye par vachan na jaai

SachVi: Hari anant hari katha ananta,Kahehi Sunehi bahu vidhi sab santa

**They sprinkled the holy water on everyone and Purvi started distributing the prasad to everyone and they took the blessings of all**

Vivek: Dad maan gaya aapko ...kya chunke jodi banai hai dono ki Sanskari sanskari ab is ghar ke sab log sanskari ho jaenge you know phir is ghar ka naam hum KAUSHALA Mansion se change karke Sanskari mansion rakh denge kyun Kavin bhaiyya

Sachin: Vivek tu zyada mat soch aur ye prasad kha, Purvi prasad do is nalayak ko bhi

Purvi gives Vivek the prasad

Vivek: Bhabhi bhaiyya ko bhi prasad do

Purvi was about to give it on his hand when...Vivek interrupted

Vivek: Bhabhi aise nahi apne haathon se bhaiyya ko khilaiye

**Purvi makes him eat Sachin was lost in her so he accidently bit her finger..Everyone saw this ...and Purvi felt akward at this..she blushed and went from there straight to the kitchen...**

Sachin(to all): Main aata hun..

He also followed her to the kitchen

Purvi was doing something when Sachin stopped her way...

Purvi: Hatiye aap aur yahan kya kar rahe hain mujhe bahot kaam hai Hatiye

Sachin: Purvi tum naraz kyun ho rahi ho

Purvi: Main...nahi hun naraz

Sachin: Arey lekin tum...is tarah se wahan se chali aayi aur ab...

Purvi: Aah...Sachin.. Jaiye please... Bahar jo hua uske baad aapko kya pata mujhe apni hi behno ki kitni baaten sunni padengi ...kitne maze lengi wo..Hain to meri devraniya par jethani ban jayengi dono

Sachin(holding her arms ): Toh banne do ... Tum unhe ye keh dena ki main tumhe unse zyada pyaar karta hun

Purvi(widened her eyes): Sachin

_**Muskurane ki wajah tum ho**_

_**Gungunane ki wajah tum ho**_

**Sachin came closer...Winds blew and due to which Purvi's hair came on her face . Sachin gently removed them and put them behind her ear**

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**_

_**O re piya re**_

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**_

_**O re piya re**_

**Purvi turned ...When Sachin holded her hand from behind ...She blushed and a smile appears on her lips...Sachin holded her waist in order to bring her closer...and she shivered on his touch**

_**O re lamhe tu kahin ruk jaa**_

_**Ho sake to umra bhar tham jaa**_

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**_

_**O re piya re**_

_**Jiya jaaye naa jaaye naa**_

_**O re piya re**_

**He placed his lips on her neck ...and she closed her eyes...He started kissing her ...She was holding something and immediately left it**

_**Dhoop aaye toh**_

_**Chaun tum laana**_

_**Khaahishon ki baarishon mein**_

_**Bhig sang jaana**_

**He turned her and brought her aside... She saw that sunrays fell on him so she herself came to save him from those...Sachin saw all this and came closer... So closer that if they came more closer they could have made a kiss..**

_**Dhoop aaye toh**_

_**Chaaun tum laana**_

_**Khwahishon ki baarishon mein**_

_**Bheeg sang jaana**_

**But suddenly they heard the voice of someone coming so they separated**

**But when Purvi was about to turn.. Her mangalsutra was messed with the locket Sachin weared**

**Sachin was trying to remove it but both of them were again lost in each other**

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**_

_**O re piya re**_

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**_

_**O re piya re**_

**Suddenly Sonali came there .She saw both of them like that**

Sonali: Sorry sorry maine aap dono ko disturb to nahi kiya na kiya ho to I am sorry..

Both came out of the EYELOCK

Purvi: Aisi koi baat nahi hai (she immediately took both things apart)

Sonali: Wo darasal Di maa ne aapko bulaya hai

Purvi: Chal

They went away from there

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOMETIME<strong>

**Sachin came to Purvi and some frames in which there were some pictures but these photos were covered with a cover**

Purvi: Ye sab kya hai?

Sachin: Ye sab un ladkiyon ki photos hain jinse meri rishte ki baat chali thi sab mujhe pasand hai...Purvi inme se koi ladki chuno

Purvi: Ladki par kyun?

Sachin: Bhagwan na kare agar kal ko tumhe kuchh ho gaya to main akele thodi na rahunga koi na koi option to hona chahiye na to tum hi chun do

Purvi was filled in anger ...but it didn't appeared on her face .Without even looking at those pictures she took out the cover one by one

Purvi: Aap meri raaye chaahte hain naa?.. (Takes out a cover and without looking at the picture) Iski surat acchi nahi, (takes another out) ye mujhe aapke laayak nahi lagti,(another frame) Iski hasi acchi nahi (Another one),Iske to chehre par hi manhoosiyat hai...

She took out all the covers and didnt even looked at the pictures and commented on them

Sachin smiled

Sachin:ab zara un photos ko dekhke kaho...

Purvi saw all the photos ...She was surprised because all of the photos were hers only...

In different gestures and dressing

Purvi: Ye sab to meri hi tasveer hain

Sachin: Nahi...Ye hai Gwalior ki rajkumari ki photo(pointing to one of them)... Ye Janak ji ki beti ki

Ye Sonali aur Taasha ki behen ki, ye Raghuvanshiyon ki bahu ki , aur ye meri Patni ki Purvi ki ..

Purvi lowered her head ...

Purvi: I am sorry pata nahi kya ho gaya tha mujhe... Kya kya soch liya tha maine... Mujhe maaf kar deejiye please

Sachin(keeps his hand on her cheek): Purvi aao baitho(made her sit)... Na tumse pehle meri zindagi mein koi aaya tha aur naa hi aayega..Aaj ye waada karta hun main tumse

Purvi had tears in her eyes... She hugged Sachin

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE NIGHT<strong>

**HERE AT VIVESHA's side**

**Vivek came out of the washroom he saw Taasha was already asleep on the bed..As he was about to go he listened something...It was her anklet..the beads made a soothing sound..He came near her and sat beside her. The bangles also made a soothing sound... In sleep she kept her hand on Vivek's hand .Vivek looked at her with all the love in his heart and in his eyes...He thought that she was the perfect bride he could ever had .He moved his hands in her hair..and kissed her forehead and put off the lights and layed beside her**

* * *

><p><strong>SOVIN SIDE<strong>

**Sonali was about to sleep on the Kavin stopped her**

Kavin: Ruko ruko ruko...Kal tum thaki hui thi isliye maine tumhe ek gentleman ki tarah bed pe sone diya aur khud couch par soya lekin aaj aisa nahi hoga...tum couch par soogi aur main bed par

Sonali: Dekho Kavin...mujhe Bed ke alawa neend nahi aati

Kavin: Wo sab main nahi jaanta sona to couch par hoga tumhe

Sonali: Theek hai...lekin WARNING agar raat mein main ajib harkate karun na to tum uthna mat haan

Kavin: Ajib harkate matlab?..

Sonali: So jaati hun na pata chal jaega

Kavin: Nahi nahi ruko...Ek kaam karte hain .. Hum bed share kar lete hain

Sonali: Kya ?

Kavin:Haan...

He made a wall of pillow

Kavin: Ye meri side hai..Wo tumhari side hai...tum meri side nahi aaogi , Main tumhari side nahi aaunga

Sonali: O.k Done

* * *

><p><strong>HERE ON SACHVI SIDE<strong>

**Purvi was making the bed...and putting the pillows on the right place ...Sachin saw her doing this**

**Sachin looked at her..with love**

Purvi: Aise kya dekh rahe hain?

_**O re piya ...O re piya**_

_**O re piya ..O re piya**_

_**Udne laga kyun**_

_**Man baawla re**_

_**Aaya kahan se ye hausla re**_

_**O re piya haye o re piya**_

**Sachin came to her but accidently slipped on her and they fell on the bed .Sachin was once more lost in her...He came near her lips..His warm breaths made her shiver..He placed his lips on her forehead ,than her eyes and cheeks...and finally came to her lips..**

_**Nazren bolen duniya tole**_

_**Dil ki zaban haaye Dil ki zaban**_

**He kissed around her kissed on her lips**

_**Ishq maange Ishq chaahe koi tufaan**_

_**Chalna aahiste Ishq naya hai**_

_**Pehla ye waada humne kiya hai**_

**He removed the jhumka**

_**O re piya... Haye..o re piya**_

_**O re piya**_

_**Nange pairon pe angaron**_

_**Chalti rahi haye...Chalti rahi**_

_**(He kissed on her waist .And came to her anklet)**_

_**Lagta hai ki gairon mein main**_

_**Palti rahi..**_

**(He came up to her again and saw tears in her eyes...but asked to her from his eyes as what happened and she smiled saying nothing)**

_**Le chal jahan pe**_

_**Mulk tera hai..**_

_**Jaahil zamaana Dushman mera hai**_

_**(And he hugged and kissed her ...**_

_**They spent their night making love )**_

_**O re piya haye o re piya...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry guys this chapter is a bit musical so please bear the songs and enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

**All of them were present in the hall.. And having tea**

Vivek: Bhaiyya... Sab couples shadi ke baad bahar jaate hain honeymoon pe...

Sachin: Haan toh

Sumitra: Haan beta tum sab log kahin bahar ghoom aao...

Sachin: Toh thik hai hum sab saath chalte hain

Vivek: Offo bhaiya main toh aapke liye keh raha tha bhala aapke honeymoon pe humara kya kaam

Purvi: Nahi Vivek bhaiyya.. Agar jaayenge to sab saath mein varna koi nahi jayega

Kavin: Lekin bhabhi... hum..

Sachin: Tumhari Bhabhi bilkul thik keh rahi hain Kavin. Manzoor ho toh thik warna program cancel

Kavin, Vivek: Nahi nahi cancel nahi... Sab saath me chalenge

Sachin: Thik hai lekin chalenge kahan

Kavin: Musoorie

Vivek: Nahi Goa

Sonali: Nainital

Taasha: Nahi Mysore

Vivek: bhaiyya aap bataiye na

Sachin: Purvi

Kavin: Haan bhabhi aap bataiye..

Taasha: Haan di tum batao na

Purvi: Jabalpur chalen ?

Vivek: Kahan ?

Purvi: Jabalpur chalen

Vivek: Yes !Yes ! Bhabhi you are great

Purvi smiled.

Sumitra: Thik hai bhayi tum sab ho aao... Chalo jao sab packing karo

All went to their room... Purvi was about to go

Sumitra: Purvi...

Purvi stopped

Purvi: Jee maa ?

Sumitra: Purvi beta wahan humari kuldevi ka mandir hai ahan tum sab jaake choonar chadha aana

Purvi: Accha maa

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day all of them leave for Jabalpur .They picked the road way to travell.. They were in a car<strong>

**Seating arrangement were as follows**

**Kavin on the driver seat..Vivek next to him**

**Sonali Taasha and Purvi in middle**

**Sachin at the back Alone :-(**

Taasha: Ab aise khaali khaali baithey bor ho jayenge pure raaste

Vivek: Toh kya karen

Taasha : Gaane gaate huye chalte hain

Kavin: Done

Taasha: Kavin bhaiya gaadi rokiye

Kavin: Lekin kyun?

Taasha: Rokiye toh

Kavin stopped the car

Taasha: Di tumhe sharam nahi aati... Pichey bichare bhaiyya akele baithe hain aur ek tum ho... Chalo jao pichhey

Purvi: Arey lekin

Taasha: Jao...

Purvi: Accha Baba

Purvi went backside and sat with Sachin...The journey again started

Sonali: Toh kahan they hum log... Haan...Gaane ... Taashu shuru kar

Taasha : Thik hai

Taasha(singing ):_**Manwa lage, oh manwa laage**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Le tera hua jiya ka jiya ka**_

_**Jiya ka ye ganv re**_

_**Manwa lage, oh manwa laage**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Le tera hua jiya ka jiya ka**_

_**Jiya ka ye ganv re**_

_**(Vivek looked at her and similed )**_

_**Manva laage, oh manwa laage**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Laage re sanvare**_

_**Le tera hua jiya ka jiya ka**_

_**Jiya ka ye ganv re**_

Kavin: Chal Vivek ab tu gaa

Vivek: Main...

Sonali: Haan

Vivek(signing): _Koi di**l pe kaaboo kar gaya**_

_**Aur ishqaa dil mein bhar gaya**_

_**Koi dil bekaabu kar gaya**_

_**Aur ishqaa dil mein bhar gaya**_

_**Aankhon aankhon mein wo**_

_**Laakhon gallaan kar gaya hoye**_

_**O rabbba main to mar gaya hoye**_

_**Shaudaai mujhe kar gaya kar gaya hoye**_

_**(He looked at Taasha and again started singing)**_

_**Ab dil chaahe khaamoshi ke honthon pe main likh dun**_

_**Pyaari si baaten kai**_

_**Kuchh pal mere naam kare wo**_

_**Main bhi uske naam pe likhun mulaakaten kai**_

_**Ho pehli hi takni mein ban gayi jaan pe**_

_**Naina vaina uske mere dil pe chhape**_

_**Ab jaaun kahan pe**_

_**Dil ruka hai yahan pe**_

_**Jahan dekhke mujhe wo**_

_**aage badh gaya oye**_

_**O rabba main to mar gaya oye**_

_**Shaudai mujhe kar gaya oye**_

**Taasha looked at him and was blushing everyone could easily notice**

Kavin: Arey Vivek tu toh miyaan taansen nikla... Sonali your turn

Sonali: Sun paoge ?

Kavin: Kyun? Itna kharab gaati ho kya?

Sonali: Huh! Tumse achha hi gaati hun

Kavin: Bhayi na tumne kabhi gaaya na maine gaaogi tabhi pata chalega na ki kaisa gaati ho

Taasha: Di...bhaiyya ko gaske suna hi do ki kaisa gaati ho

Purvi: Sonu gaa naa

Sonali(singing): _**Kabhi neem neem kabhi shehed shehed**_

_**Kabhi narm narm kabhi sakht sakht**_

_**Kabhi neem neem kabhi shehed shehed**_

_**Kabhi narm narm kabhi sakht sakht**_

_**Mora piya mora piya mora piya ho..**_

_**Nazron ke teer mein basa hai pyaar**_

_**Jab bhi chala hai wo dil ke paar**_

_**Nazron ke teer mein basa hai pyaar**_

_**Jab bhi chala hai wo dil ke paar**_

_**Lajja se mare re jiya**_

_**Piyaaa... Lajja se mara re jiya**_

_**Piya re**_

_**Kavin saw her from the mirror he saw her moving aside due to wind and she carried it on her earlobe**_

_**Sonali: Shona ki ye laali mukh chamkaaye**_

_**Saundhi Saundhi khushbu mukh mehkaaye**_

_**Zulf ki raina abhi kyun na chhahe**_

_**Chhaand sitaare dekhenge saare**_

_**Chaand sitaare dekhenge saare**_

_**Lajja se mare re jiya**_

_**Piya...**_

Vivek: Wah bhabhi Wah dekha bhaiyya bhabhi bahot accha gaati hai

Kavin: Haan haan dekh liya

Vivek: bhaiyya ab aapki baari

Kavin for the first time felt attracted by Sonali's beauty

Kavin: _**Saa dha ni re**_

_**Dha ni re ga re saa**_

_**(looked at Sonali from front mirror)**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Mere dil ke dhadkan mein**_

_**tu Lamha lamha har pal**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Hai tere bina sab kuchh tanha tanha**_

_**Har pal...chal chal**_

_**Meri jaan-e-gazal**_

_**Jaan-e-gazal**_

_**Jaan-e- gazal**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**(he looked at her and was lost in her )**_

_**Kavin: Mehek uthe hain phool churaakar**_

_**Rang tere gaalon ka**_

_**Kaali ghata ne jaam piya hai tere do adhron ka**_

_**Aye meri haseen gazal**_

_**Mehka mehka tera aachal**_

_**Meri jaan e ghazal**_

_**Jaan e ghazal jaan e ghazal**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Chal chal mere sang sang**_

_**Meri jaan e ghazal jaan e ghazal**_

_**Jaan e ghazal**_

Vivek: Kya baat hai bhaiyya kya tarika hai bhabhi ki taareef karne ka

Kavin came back to senses hearing this

Kavin: Bhabhi ab aapki baari

Vivek: Haan bhabhi gaaiye

Purvi was feeling a bit shy

Sachin: Gao na Purvi

Purvi: Aap bhi gaayenge mere saath

Sachin: Main ?

Vivek: Hawn bhaiyya aap bhi gaaiye

Sachin: Nahi nahi gaana waana nahi

Purvi: Toh thik hai mai bhi nahi gaungi

Sachin: Thik hai... Lekin gaana toh shuru karo

Purvi(singing): _**O saathi re din...doobe na**_

_**O saathi re din doobe na**_

_**Aa chhal din ko roke**_

_**Dhoop ke pichhry daude**_

_**Chhaav chhuye naa**_

_**O Saathi re**_

_**Sachin(looking into her eyes): O Saathi re Din doobe naa**_

_**Aa chal din ko roke**_

_**Dhoop ke pichhey daude**_

_**Chhav chuye naa O saathi re**_

_**O saathi re din doobe naa**_

_**Sachin : Thaka thaka sooraj jab zameen se hoke guzrega**_

_**Purvi: Hari hari kaai pe paanv bada toh phislega**_

_**Sachin: Tum rok ke rakhna main jaal giraaun**_

_**Purvi: Tum peeth pe lena main haath lagaun**_

_**Din doobe naa**_

_**Teri meri atti batti daant se kaati katti**_

_**Re jaiyyo naa o pihu re**_

_**O pihu re naa jaiyo naa**_

_**O saathi re din doobe naa..**_

Vivek: Wah wah wah bhabhi charan kahan hai ?bahot acchha gaya.

At this moment Sachin came out of her eyelock

Kavin: Chaliye bhaiyya ab bas aap hi bachhe hain

Sachin: Arey abhi gaaya toh

Kavin: Wo to bas bhaabhi ka saath dene ke liye

Sachin : Arey lekin

Vivek: Lekin vekin nahi bhaiyya gaiye chaliye

Purvi: Gaa deejiye na

Sachin(looks at her): Thik hai

Sachin(singing):

And they were lost in the imagination world

(As shown in movies )

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMAGINATION<strong>_

_**They were standing on a mountain Purvi was wearing a white lehnga with a duppatta and Sachin was wearing a jacket**_

_**Sachin: Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**Peeli peeli sarson phoole**_

_**Peeli Peele patte jhoome**_

_**Pihu pihu papiha bole chal baagh mein**_

_**Dhamak dhamak dholak baaje**_

_**(Came near Purvi's feet near her anklet)**_

_**Chhanak Chhanak Paayal chhanke**_

_**Khanak khanak kangna bole chal baagh mein**_

_**Chhunri jo teri udti hai udd jaane de**_

_**( He came near her and threw her chhunni away)**_

_**Bindiya jo teri girti hai gir jaane de**_

_**(Her bendi fell down)**_

_**Chhunri jo teri girti hai gir jaane de**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chha gayi re**_

_**(He pulled her towards him and opened her choli dori ..then removed her earing .He started kissing her on her neck and she shivered on her touch .He started kissing on her back )**_

_**Sachin: Geeton ki mauj aayi phoolon ki fauj aayi**_

_**Nadiya mein jo dhoop ghuli Sona baha**_

_**Ambua se hai lipti ek bel bele ki**_

_**Tu hi mujhse hai door aa paas aa**_

_**(He hugged her and again kissed on her cheeks)**_

_**Mujhko tu saanso se chhoo le**_

_**Jhool in baahon ke jhoole**_

_**Pyaar thoda sa mujhe deke mere jaan o dil tu le**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chha gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**(*LOCATION CHANGE )**_

_**Purvi was in a room and getting ready .Sachin again came to her pulled her towards him and made her put the ornaments**_

_**Sachin: Tu jab yun sajti hai ek dhoom machti hai**_

_**Saari galiyon mein saare baazar mein**_

_**(made her wear the earings and bangles)**_

_**Aanchal basanti hai jisme se chhanti hai**_

_**Jo maine puji hai moorat pyaar ki**_

_**(She was about to go when Sachin pulled her and again started kissing her)**_

_**Jaane kaisi hai ye dori**_

_**Main bandha hun jisse gori**_

_**Tere naino ne meri neendon ki kar li hai chori**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chha gayi re**_

_**Rut aa gayi re rut chhaa gayi re**_

_**IMAGINATION OVER**_

* * *

><p>They were lost in the Sonali snaps her finger<p>

Sonali:Quarter aa gaya hai bhaiyya ek doosre ko baad mein acche se room mein dekh leejiyega Chalen?

They went to the was very much tired

Sachin: Shyamu kaka

Kaka: Aaya maalik

Sachin: Quarter pe humara rehne ka intezam kiya hai na kaka

Kaka: Arey maalik aapka phone aate hi kamre saaf karwa diye they...

Sachin: Ye saaman andar rakhwa deejiye

Kaka: Jee

After sometime

Purvi came inti the kitchen

Purvi: Kaka... Khaane ke liye kya hai ?sabko bahot bhook lagi hai aap fatafat le aaiye

She was about to Kaka called her

Kaaka: Badi maalkin

Purvi: Kya hya

Kaaka: Badi maalikin wo mujhe maaf kar deejiye...wo darasal aapke aane ki khabar aadhe ghante pehle mili hai myjhe isliye kamre toh saaf karwa diye they lekin khaane ka kuchh intezam nahi hai

Purvi: Arey...chaliye koi baat nahi...khaane ka saaman to hai na

Kaaka: Jee

Purvi: Accha aap jaiye main dekhti hun

Kaaka: Main madat kar dun ?

Purvi: Nahi main dekhti hun aap jaiye

Kaaka: Jee accha

Kaaka went away..Purvi was worried

Purvi: Ab kya karun...sabko toh bhook lagi hai

Taasha and Sonali had also came

Taasha: Kya hua di itni pareshan kyun ho ho...?

Purvi told her the problem...

Sonali: Itni jaldi sabka khaana kaise banega?

As she completed she heard three voices together

"Khaana hum banayenge"

Sonali: Aap log ?

Kavin: Jee haan khaana hum log banayenge

Taasha: Lekin aap log kyun khaana banayenge hum teeno abhi fatafat bana dete hain kuchh

Vivek: Jee nahi aap bahar jaaiye aur lawn mein baithke aaram se gappe ladaiye...patte kheliye

Purvi: Arey lekin khaana aap nahi bana paayenge aur phir hum teeno milke aadhe ghante mein khaana bana lenge

Sachin(holded her hands): Bilkul nahi.. Hum log aap logon ko yahan ghumaane leke aaye hain kaam karwaane nahi ab bhala aap ladies saal mein 365 din kaam karti hain... Thakti bhi nahi..isliye aaj khaana hum banayenge

Purvi: Lekin

Sachin: lekin vekin kuchh nahi chaliye bahar sabhi Vivek in sab ko bahar le jao

Vivek: Jee bhaiyya ...Chaliye Bhabhi chaliye...Taasha chalo bahar

Vivek makes them sit in the lawn

* * *

><p>HERE IN THE KITCHEN<p>

Sachin: Ready boys

Vivek,Kavin: Ready

Sachin: Haan toh...kaam baant lete hain... Aa Vivek tum aattta lagao aur rotiyan belo

Kavin tum daal banao aur main banaunga sabzi

Vivek,Kavin: Yes boss

All started cooking

* * *

><p>HERE IN LAWN<p>

Sonali : Di ye log khaana to bana lenge na

Purvi: Aaj to sabkuchh raam bharose hai

* * *

><p>HERE IN KITCHEN<p>

Kavin had added too much water to made the rotis but added too much water in the was cooking fine but something was definitely going to happen

* * *

><p>HERE IN LAWN<p>

About 1 hour passed but food wasn't yet ready

Taasha: Di mujhe to pakka gadbad lagti hai...

Purvi: Haan..ek ghanta ho gaya abhi tak khaana nahi bana

Sonali: Di chalke dekhen kya ?

Purvi: Haan chalo chalke dekhte hain

**Three of them went to the kitchen and were shocked to see the condition of the kitchen.. And the way three of them were cooking**

Purvi: He bhagwaan ye kitchen ki kya haalat kar di aap logon ne

Taasha: Humne kaha tha ki hum log khaana bana lete hain lekin aap log

Sonali: Aap log hatiye yahan se hum log bana lenge khaana ek ghanta ho gaya abhi tak...

Vivek: Aap log phir uth aayi..dekhiye aap log bahar jaiye jahan itni der intezaar kiya hai wahan thodi der aur sahi jaiye aap log hu..hu..

They all went from there

After sometime

Vivek: Bhaiyya ye khaane layak toh hoga na ?

Sachin: Ab ye toh humari patniyan hi batayengi

Kavin: Jo bhi hai leke chalna padega

They called the ladies..All sit on the dinning Everything was in pots and covered

Sonali: Dekh hi lete hain aapki cooking

She opened a bowl and it had Dal in it

Sonali picked the serving spoon and took the daal but it was more water...and looked yellow water

Sonali: Ye daal hai..?Dal ke dane dhundhne niklun toh mushkil se do chaar dikhenge

Taasha opened another pot .It contained rotis but when she saw roti

Taasha: Isey roti kehte hain? Roti nahi hai ye.. Hindustan ka naksha hai naksha

Sonali:Aur wo bhi jala hua

Purvi opened another pot and it contained sabzi and it looked perfect

Sonali: Wah di ye sabzi dekhne mein toh bahot acchi hai zara chakho to

Purvi tasted it

Sachin: Kaisi hai ?

Purvi: Bahot acchi hai.

She took more and started eating it

Kavin: Bhabhi ko pasand aayi hai iska matlab sabzi bahot acchi banai hai aapne

Sachin: Accha lao main bhi toh chakhun?

Purvi: Nahi Sachin

Sachin: Arey kyun nahi mujhe bhi chakhni hai

Purvi: Sabzi bahot acchi hai isliye main aapse share nahi karungi infact kisi se share nahi karungi...

Sachin(snatching the bowl): Arey lao

Purvi: Sachin rukiye

Sachin tasted it and then looked at

Sachin: Hmm... Toh ye baat hai isliye mujhe chakkhne nahi de rahi thi

Kavin: Kya hua bhaiyya

Sachin: Sabzi mein garam masala aur mirch zyada mujhe bura na lage isliye tumhari bhabhi chupchaap kha rahi thi

Vivek: Kya pyaar hai...

A smile appeared on both faces

Vivek: Sabzi toh paani daalke garam karenge toh thik ho jayegi lekin ye daal aur roti toh bilkul khaane layak nahi hai hum phenk kar aate hain

Vivek was about to pick when

Sonali,Taasha: Rukiye

Vivek: Kya hua ?

Taasha: Khaana koi nahi phekega

Kavin: lekin ye toh bilkul khaane layak nahi hai Kaun khayega isey?

Sonali: Hum khayenge...aap logon ne itni mehnat karke aur itne pyaar se humare liye banaya hai hum isey zarur khayenge

**Kavin and Vivek took the sabzi and went to the kitchen and brought it again to the hall .Everyone ate the food.**

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE MORNING<strong>

**Everyone had came to a Bhedaghaat- a water fall in Jabalpur**

**Sachin came to Purvi**

Sachin: Purvi..wo dekho kya hai

Purvi looked where he pointed

Sachin picked her up.

Purvi: Sachin ye sab aap kya kar rahe hain Sachin...utaariye Mujhe...

But he took her in arms and took her to the fall

_**Zehnaseeb Zehnaseeb**_

_**Tujhe chaahun betahasha Zehnaseeb**_

_**Mere kareeb, Mere habeeb**_

_**Tujhe chaahun betahasha Zehnaseeb**_

They started playing with water and throwing water on each other

Vivek looked at Taasha

Taasha: Nahi Vivek main nahi..nahi

Vivek held her hand

Vivek: Arey chalo toh

Taasha: Nahi Vivek paani bahot thanda hai nahi...

But he took her with him

Kavin and Sonali looked at each other .Kavin came near Sonali but she moved backwards

Kavin: Daro mat...aisa kuchh karne ka irada nahi hai mera

Sonali's feet accidently slipped and Kavin held her

_**Eyelock**_

_**Zehnaseeb Zehnaseeb**_

_**tujhe chaahun betahasha Zehnaseeb**_

_**Mere karib mere habib**_

_**tujhe chaahun betahasha Zehnaseeb**_

_**They both came out of the eyelock**_

* * *

><p>IN THE EVENING<p>

They all went to their Kuldevi's temple and prayed to her and returned back

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE NIGHT<strong>

**Sachvi Side**

**They were in the in their were dimmed and only the light came through moon and stars dim light**

**Purvi was standing seeing those .Sachin came near to him and hugged her from turned and their eyes connected and He came more closer to her...and holded her hands**

Sachin: Purvi... Thanks

Purvi: Thanks kyun bol rahe hain aap ?

Sachin: Kyunki tum meri zindagi mein aayi aur mujhe itni khushi di hai

Purvi: Shukriya toh mujhe aapka karna chahiye...Aapse hi mujhe accha parivar mila hai

_**Both of them were again lost in each other...Sachin came closer to hugged her and moved his hand on her back**_

_**Dheere jalna Dheere jalna Dheere jalna**_

_**Zindagi ki law pe jalna**_

_**(He moved her strands and put them behind her ears )**_

_**Dheere Dheere Dheere Dheere Dheere jalna**_

_**Zindagi ki law pe jalna**_

_**(He pulled the dori of her blouse )**_

_**Kaanch ka sapna gal hi na jaaye**_

_**(He kissed on her back)**_

_**Soch samajhke Aanch rakhna**_

_**Dheere jalna dheere jalna dheere jalna**_

_**Dheere jalna dheere jalna dheere jalna**_

_**(picked her in his arms )**_

_**Dheere dheere dheere dheere dheere jalna**_

_**(Put her on the bed)**_

_**Hona hai jo hona hai wo**_

_**hone se wo rukta nahi**_

_**aasma toh jhukta nahi**_

_**Dheere jalna dheere jalna dheere jalna**_

_**Zindagi ki law pe jalna**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIVESHA SIDE<strong>_

_**Taasha came out of the washroom she was in towel gown..Vivek came to her and came more held her waist and started kissing on her neck and she was melting in his kisses**_

_**Teri roop ki halki dhoop mein**_

_**Do hi pal hain jeene hain**_

_**Teri aankh mein dekh chuka hun**_

_**Vo sapne hain seene hain**_

_**Aankhon mein sapno ki kirchey hai**_

_**Chubhti hai**_

_**Dheerey jalna dheerey jalna dheerey jalna**_

_**(He picked her up and brought her to the bed and started kissing on her neck and evry inch)**_

_**Dheerey Dheerey Dheerey Dheerey jalna**_

_**(He wildly sucked her lips and she was melting in his warmth)**_

_**Hona hai jo hona hai wo**_

_**Hone se wo rukta nahi**_

_**aasma toh jhukta nahi**_

_**Dheerey jalna dheere jalna Dheere jalna**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SACHVI SIDE<strong>_

_**Sachin was kissing on her chest and trying to remove her Sari**_

_**Purvi again had tears of happiness**_

_**Socha na tha Zindagi aise**_

_**Phir se milegi jeeney ke liye**_

_**Aankhon ko pyaas lagegi**_

_**Apne hi aansu peeney ke liye**_

_**(He kissed on her forehead)**_

_**Dheere dheere dheerey dheerey dheerey jalna**_

_**Zindagi ki law pe jalna**_

_**Dheerey jalna dheerey jalna dheerey jalna**_

_**Zindagi ki law pe jalna**_

_**Kaanch ka sapna gal hi na jaaye**_

_**Soch samajh ke aanch rakhna**_

_**Dheerey jalna dheerey jalna dheerey jalna**_

_**(They spent their lovely night making love)**_

* * *

><p><strong>SOVIN SIDE<strong>

**Sonali arranged the pillows in the middle when she saw Kavin coming from other side .**

**Kavin came to her and removed the pillow which were in middle and sat beside him**

**He was lost in her eyes and came more the first time they felt attracted to each other.**

**Kavin hugged felt warmth and feeling of calmness...**

**Tears rolled by her wiped them.**

Kavin: Main nahi jaanta ki ye rishta kyun bana hai kisliye bana itna samjha hai ki rishte yun hi nahi bante

Sonali was silent and didn't speak anything as she didn't knew what to say

Kavin: Sonali... Ye toh nahi jaanta ki ye shaadi,iske kya maine hain lekin aaj pata nahi kyun man keh raha hi ki is rishte ko aur tumhe dil se apnau... Aaj ek wada karta hun tumse tumhare jeevan saathi ka ye saath pure dil se nibhane ki ek mauka ek koshish zarur karunga... Mujhe nahi pata ki usme safal ho bhi paunga ya nahi lekin koshish puri karunga

Sonali: Koshish sirf ek taraf se to nahi hoti naa. Agar tum koshish karna chaahte ho to main bhi pichhey nahi hatungi ek mauka dungi main bhi is rishtey ko

Kavin smiled

Kavin: So jao... Raat bahot ho gayi hai

* * *

><p><strong>HERE IN BHOPAL<strong>

**IN KAUSHALA MANSION**

Dashrath was doing some paper came to her

Sumitra: Ye kya kar rahe hain ji

Dashrath: Property aur company ke papers hain , kaha tha na tumse ki Sachin ki shadi hote hi sab kuchh uske naam ho jayega kal Mishra ji ko bulaya kagazi karwahi puri karwa denge wo

Sumitra: Ye toh bahot accha socha hai aapne un teeno ke lautte hi Sachin ke naam property ka sabse bada hissa rakhiyega aur Company ka M.D bhi usey banaiye ...

Dashrath: Sach Sumitra tum meri zindagi mein aake usey khushi se bhar chuki ho Sachin tumhara apna beta nahi hai Kaushalya ke marne ke baad tumne usey sambhala hai aur aaj itne saalon baad bhi tum teeno bacchon mein se uska naam sabse pehle leti ho koi aur hota toh apne bacche ke baare mein pehle sochta

Sumitra: Ye kya keh rahe hain aap kya Sachin mera apna beta nahi...? Kya main uski maa nahi ? Bas kokh se nahi janma usey paala posa bada toh maine hi kiya hai usey

Dashrath: Aisi baat nahi hhai Sumitra tumne toh usey apne khoon se seencha hai...itna pyaar toh shayad uski apni maa bhi na karti... Accha chhodo ye sab baatein parson wo log aa rahe hain..

Sumitra: Jaanti hun...aisa kariye dava le lijiye aur so jaiye ye kaam toh baad me bhi hota rahega

* * *

><p>ONE DAY AFTER<p>

They all had came back to was busy doing their work... The door was open when someone stepped in

"Radhe Radhe "

Sumitra: Jamuna tum

Jamuna: Aa gayi sethani tumhari Jamuna... bheetar aa sakti hun

Sumitra: Arey aao aao bahar mat khadi raho...

Jamuna: Kaisi ho Sethani

Sumitra: Main thik hun tum batao

Jamuna: Main toh waisi hi hun... Suna hai apne teeno beton ka byaah kar diya tumne

Sumitra: Bilkul thik suna hai... Purvi,Sonali,Taasha beta aao

Three of them came

Sumitra: Beta ye Jamuna hai pair chhuo inke

Three of them touch her feet

Jamuna: Khus raho khus raho

All of them went from there only Sumitra and Jamuna were there and some unusual conversation took place between both...

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

**Purvi was doing some work in her Vivek came to her**

Vivek: Savdhan hoshiyar JAITRA company ke M.D Sachin Raghuvanshi padhaar rahe hain

Purvi: JAITRA company ke M.D?

Vivek: Haan Bhabhi Abhi abhi Baba se sunke aa raha hun...kal se Sachin bhaiyya company ke M.D honge

Sachin came in

Purvi: Ye Vivek bhaiyya kya keh rahe hain aapko Kal hi M.D bana diya jayega

Vivek got a call

Vivek: Bhabhi main aata hun

He went from there

Sachin: Bilkul thik keh raha hai Vivek

Purvi: Lekin is sab ki itni jaldi kya hai ?

Sachin: Wahi toh mujhe samjh nahi aa raha hai ki baba itni jaldi kyun kar rahe hain ye sab

Purvi sat on the bed

Sachin: Tum khush nahi ho kya

Purvi: Kaisi baaten kar rahe hain aap aapki tarrakki ho aur main khush na houn

Sachin: Toh phir gumsum kyun ho

Purvi: M.D banne ke baad aapke paas mere liye time thodi na hoga

Sachin: Ye tumse kisne kaha? Aur waise bhi jo tumhari jagah hai na mere dil mein usey koi taakat koi position kam nahi kar sakti

He hugged her .


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you like this chap... guys please pray for my friend Kalpana ...you all know her condition **

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING <strong>

**Everyone was in the garden, A big tank filled with colored water and colors filled in plates **

_**Kishore(singing): Taal se taal mile more babua **_

_**Baaje dhol mridang **_

_**Man se man ka mel jo ho toh **_

_**(Whole family came downstairs...in the garden )**_

_**Rang se mil jaye Rang **_

_**Ho... Holi khelen Raghuveera**_

_**(Dashrath came to him and started dancing and singing)**_

_**Dashrath: Holi khele Raghuveera avadh mein**_

_**Holi khelen Raghuveera**_

_**All: Holi khelen Raghuveera avadh mein **_

_**Holi khelen Raghuveera **_

**_(Janak and Sunaina had also came there )_**

**_Janak: Arey Holi khelen Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Holi khelen Raghuveera_**

**_(Both hug each other,also Sumitra and Sunaina)_**

**_Dashrath: Hil mil aayen log lugaai _**

**_All: Hil mil aave log lugaai _**

**_Janak: Hil mil aave log lugaai _**

**_Bhayi mehran mein Veera avadh mein _**

**_Holi khelen Raghuveera_**

**_Dashrath: Holi khelen Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Holi kheren Raghuveera_**

**_Holi kheren Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Holi khelen Raghuveera_**

_**All: Holi khelen Raghuveera Avadh mein **_

_**Holi khelen Raghuveera**_

**_Sumitra: Taniko sharam nahi aaye _**

**_Dekhe nahi apni umariya _**

**_All: Taniko sharam nahi aaye _**

**_Dekhe nahi apni umariya_**

**_Sunaina: Ho saath baras mein ishq ladaaye _**

**_Saath baras mein ishq ladaaye _**

**_Purvi: Mukhde pe rang lagaye bada rangeela sawariya _**

**_Chunri pe daale aveera avadh mein _**

**_Hori khelen Raghuveera_**

**_All: Hori kheren Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Hori khelen Raghuveera_**

**_Sachin: Haan hil mil aave log lugaai _**

**_Bhayi mehlan mein veera avadh mein _**

**_Holi khelen Raghuveera _**

**_Kavin: Ab ke faag mo se khelo na hori _**

**_Tohri shapath main umariya ki thodi _**

**_Dekhen hai upar se jhaanke nahi andar sajaniya _**

**_Vivek: Dekhen hai upar se jhaanke nahi andar sajaniya_**

**_Dashrath: Umra chadhi hai dil to jawan hai_**

**_Janak: Umra chadhi hai dil toh jawan hai _**

**_Sachin: Bahon mein bharke mujhe zara jhanka de paijaniya _**

**_Kavin,Vivek: Bahon mein bharke mujhe zara jhanka de paijaniya _**

**_Sachin: Saanchi kahe hai kabira avadh mein _**

**_Hori khelen Raghuveera _**

**_Kavin: Holi khelen Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Sonali: Hil mil aave log lugai _**

**_Taasha: Bhayi mehlan mein Avira avadh mein _**

**_Hori khelen Raghuveera _**

**_All: Holi khelen Raghuveera avadh mein _**

**_Holi khelen Raghuveera_**

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE EVENING <strong>

**All of them were sitting in the hall**

Sachin: Baba Aaj ka program bhi vakai accha ho gaya

Purvi: Haan Baba... aisi holi toh Gwalior mein bhi nahi kheli humne

Vivek: Exactly Baba aaj toh itna maza aaya ki bas puchho mat...

Sonali: Haan Bauji ne bhi bahot maza kiya aaj pehli baar itni masti karte dekha unhe

Kavin and Sonali came downstairs with a suitcase...

Sachin: Arey tum dono kahan chal diye ?

Kavin: Baba hum log Jhansi jaate hain... Maa ko Mamaji ka phone aaya tha unhone kaha ki hum unse ek baar mil aaye unki tabyat thik nahi hai

Vivek: Main bhi chalun bhaiyya

Taasha: Haan hum bhi chalen bhaiyya

Kavin: Nahi uski koi zaruat nahi , hum hokar aate hain...Accha Baba chalte hain(touches feet of Dashrath )

And both of them went away

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Everyone was having dinner**

Dashrath: Sab aa gaye Lekin, Tumhari Maa kahan hai bete... (calling Sumitra) Sumitra... Sumitra

Purvi: Baba mujhe toh fikar ho rahi hai abhi wahin se aa rahi hun Maa ko bulane gayi thi darwaza hi nahi khola unhone

Dashrath: Arey...tabyat toh thik hai uski?Main dekh kar aata hun

He went upstairs... and saw the room locked

Dashrath: Sumitra... Sumitra... darwaza kholo

Sumitra opens the door in anger...

Dashrath: Kya hua Sumitra tum...(he enters the room and Sumitra locks the door )

**OUTSIDE**

**All of them were worried**

Sachin: Ek ghanta ho gaya aisi kya baaten kar rahen hain Maa Baba

Purvi: Mujhe toh unki tabyat ki fikar ho rahi hai ...kahin Holi mein unki tabyat...

Taasha: Nahi di Maa ki tabyat ko kuchh hota toh wo aapse ya mujhse toh bolti hi na

**INSIDE ROOM **

Dashrath: Ye tum kya bol rahi ho Sumitra... Kahan chali gayi hai tumhari mamta tum...Sachin ko itni badi saza kaise de sakti ho

Sumitra: Aap hi ne kaha tha na ki itne saalon mein maine Kavin ke hisse ka kuchh nahi maanga to ab agar maang rahi hun toh isme galat kya hai ?

Dashrath: Meri jaan maang lo Sumitra, Ye main nahi kar sakta, Sachin mein mere praan baste hain

Sumitra: Toh thik hai lagne deejiye Raghuvanshiyon ke naam pe kalank tod deejiye apna vachan

**AFTER A LOT OF DISCUSSION**

Vivek: Bhaiyya hume lagta hai hume upar jaake dekhna hi hoga

Purvi: Haan chaliye ...

Sumitra and Dashrath came out ..

Sachin: Kya hua maa baba itni der se...

Sumitra: Tumhare Baba tumse kuchh baat karna chaahte hain Sachin... Bataiye ji

Sachin: Kahiye na baba

Dashrath: Sachin,Lawn mein aao mere saath

They went to the lawn

Sachin: Kahiye Baba kya baat hai ?

Dashrath turned around so that he could not face him

Dashrath: Beta tumhe toh pata hai ki Kaushalya tumhari sagi maa ke jaane ke baad maine Sumitra se shadi ki thi taaki tumhari dekh bhaal acche se ho sake

Sachin: Haan Baba ye sab toh main jaanta hun

Dashrath: Shaadi hone se pehle Sumitra ne ye shaadi karne liye shart rakhi thi usne mujhse do vachan maangne ka vachan liya tha aur us waqt tum teen saal ke they toh tumhari parwarish ko dekhte huye maine uski shart maan li thi, Aaj Sumitra ne mujhse vo vachan maange hain

Sachin: Kya maanga maa ne

Dashrath: Pehla ye ki tumhari jagah Kavin ko JAITRA group ka M.D banaya jaaye

Sachin: Aur dusra?

Dashrath(with tears): Dusra ye ki tum,is ghar se 14 saal ke liye door rahoge, is company se judi kisi post ka, kisi kaam ka kisi paise ka koi istemaal nahi karoge, is ghar ki di hui kisi chiz, Gehne kapde kuchh bhi istemaal nahi karoge

Sachin: Bas itni si baat Baba, Maa(to Sumitra), Main aapse naraz hun ye baat aap khud bhi toh mujh se keh sakti thi na, Baba se vachan vagereh maangne ki kya zaruat thi, Haq se kehti ye sab mujhe ...Kya maa... (hugged him), Main toh bahot khush hun maa mera bhai Kavin m.d banega...main toh khud ye chaahta tha infact khud Baba se khud aisa bolne wala tha aur accha hai maa jo main 14 saal tak us se door rahunga, isi tarah toh vo buddhu khud se kuchh sikhega... Maa Baba main kal hi niklunga, Main Purvi ko batake aata hun

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

Sachin told everything to Purvi

Purvi: Aap Kavin bhaiyya ke liye itna khush hain

Sachin: Haan, isi tarah se toh wo kaam sikhega

Purvi: Aapne mere baare me socha

Sachin:Tum yahan rehke maa baba ki sevaa karna

Purvi(with tears): Aapko ye sab kehte huye sharam nahi aati aapne ek bhi baar mere baare mein nahi socha ki main kaise rahungi 14 saal aapke bina

Sachin: Arey Arey Purvi rona band karo

Purvi: Aapne socha bhi kaise ki main aapke bina rahungi main saans liye bina reh sakti hun par ek pal bhi aapke bina nahi reh sakti phir ye toh 14 saal ki baat hai

Sachin: Accha baba tum rona band karo, tum bhi chalna mere sath

Purvi: Sach

Sachin hugged her

Sachin: Haan haan baba sach

Vivek entered

Vivek: Sirf bhabhi nahi bhaiyya main bhi chalunga aapke sath

Sachin: Nahi Vivek tu yahan rehke Maa baba ka khayal rakhega

Vivek: Nahi bhaiyya aur aap rokenge bhi nahi mujhe

Sachin : Arey lekin yahan

Vivek: Maa baba ka khayal rakhne ke liye Taasha,Kavin bhaiyya aur Sonali bhabhi bhi rahengi lekin main aapke saath rahunga aur bhaiya agar ek bhi pal ke liye aapne mujhe apna bhai mana ho toh aap nahi rokenge mujhe

Sachin: Thik hai tu bhi chal lekin Taasha, useey

Vivek: usey main samjha dunga bhaiyya

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**All of them were ready to go, they came to Dashrath's room to take their blessing**

Sachin: Accha maa baba chalta hun

Sachvi touched his feet

Vivek also touched their feet

Sumitra: Tu bhi jaa raha hai Vivek

Vivek: Tumne jo faisla liya hai uske baad rehna kaun chahta hai is Ghar me

he went away

Sachin: Fikar mat karo maa... abhi Vivek gusse mein hai thode dino mein main usey samja bujha ke vapas bhej dunga

They started leaving when

Sumitra: Purvi

Purvi: Jee maa

Sumitra: ye faisla sirf Sachin ke liye hai tum chaaho toh ruk sakti ho yahan

Purvi: Aatma aur shareer alag rehke zinda reh sakte hain maa? Mere pran baste hain inme ye jahan jayenge main bhi toh inke saath hi jaungi ...Accha maa chalte hain

They went from there

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT OTHER SIDE <strong>

**Sovin came to know what happened in Kaushal mansion... So they came back to Bhopal**

Kavin came inside shouting

Kavin: Maa, Maa...

Sumitra: Arey Kavin tu aa gaya dekh aaj sab kuchh khaane mein teri pasand ka bana hai

Kavin: Bas karo maa jo tumne kiya hai uske baad mera man tumhe maa bolne ko nahi kar raha aur tum sochti hun main tumhare haath ka khaunga

Sumitra: Aisa mat bol Kavin dekh aaj jo kuchh maine kiya hai tere bhale ke liye kiya hai

Kavin: Kaisa bhala maa , Kaisa bhala jis bhai ko main jaan se zyada chaahta tha, usey tumne bahar nikaal diya... isme mera bhala kahan se hua

Sumitra: Dekh Kavin mujhse behes mat kar

Kavin: Haan kyunki apni safai mein kuchh kehne layak bacha hi kahan hai aapke paas , Thik hai maa jo saza tumne aaj unhe di hai na wahi saza aaj ke baad se tumhara apna beta bhugtega , Bas dekhti jaana tum

And he went from there

* * *

><p><strong>HERE IN SOVIN'S ROOM<strong>

**In front of the pool in their room, Kavin was lying on the floor**

Sonali came up to him

Sonali: Tum yahan kyu lete ho

Kavin: Jis halat mein mere bhaiyya honge main bhi usi tarah rahunga ..Tum jaake so jao

Sonali: Tum wahan nahi rahoge toh mujhe neend nahi aayegi ... main wahin soungi jahan tum rahoge

Kavin looked at her with pain and tears in his eyes and hugged her

Kavin: Sonali... main bahot bura bhai hun, main chaahke bhi apne bhai ke liye kuchh nahi kar paa raha ... Ye sab meri wajah se hua hai kash ke main paida hote hi..

As he was about to say it when Sonali kept her hand on his lips

Sonali: Khabardar jo tumne dubara aisa kuchh kaha toh...

There was complete silence... they were lost in each others eyes ... Kevin's Face slowly moved towards Sonali...and they were again lost in each other's warmth

**_O Rasiya Rasiya..._**

**_(Kavin locked her lips with hers and she didn't protest )_**

**_Baawli si preet mori _**

**_Ab chain kaise paaye _**

**_(He kept on placing kisses on her lips and she responded back)_**

_**Aaja Rasiya mohe **_

**_Ang laga le _**

**_Baawli si preet mori ab chain kaise paaye _**

**_aaja Rasiya mohe Ang laga le _**

**_(He started giving her deep kisses and then removed her sari from front and started kissing on her neck and breasts.. )_**

**_Ang laga le Ang laga le _**

**_Ang laga le Ang laga le _**

**_(His hand went to her back and he pulled her blouse dori again removed the buckle from her hair and kissed her deeply )_**

**_Tan ek jaan ek apna ho jahan ek _**

**_Aise lipte rooh se rooh ke ho jaaye imaan ek_**

**_This way they continued their night love making _**

* * *

><p><strong>HERE ON OTHER SIDE<strong>

**Three of them were wandering from here to there ...**

Vivek: Aur kitna chalenge bhaiyya

Sachin: Aaj raat kisi lodge ya hotel mein ruk jaate hain phir kal ka kal dekhenge

Vivek: Wo toh thik hai bhaiyya lekin Lodge ya hotel mein ruke toh logon ko khaas taur pe media walon ko wahan aane mein 2 minute nahi lagenge

Purvi: Aaj raat hum Narendra Chachaji ke ghar nahi ruk sakte ?

Sachin: Ruk toh sakte hain Purvi lekin unse kahenge kya?

Purvi: Uski fikar aap mat keejiye maine unhe sab bata diya hai phone karke aur ye wada bhi le liya hai ki wo Maa Baba se lade nahi

Sachin: Thik hai toh phir chalo unke ghar

**AT SALUNKHE'S HOUSE **

**They reach at his residence,three of them take his blessing and sit down to talk to him**

Narendra: Tum log isey apna hi ghar samjho aur jab tak chaaho tab tak raho

Sachin: Nahi Chachaji hum kal hi yahan se nikal jayenge

Narendra: Main jaanta tha jaanta tha tumhara jawab kya hoga...kyunki main jaanta hun tum kitne khuddar ho isliye hi maine tumhare liye kuchh socha hai... ye dekho (shows him a booklet )

Ye mera farmhouse hai Indore mein, yahan maine ek building plan set up kiya tha,par zameen main sheher se bahot door hai,log bhi ikka dukka hi hai wahan, isliye zyada chala nahi ye plan,lekin main ye jaanta hun ki tum dono ye kaam bakhubi kar sakte ho is plan ko develope kar sakte ho

Sachin: Par Chachaji humara is field mein koi experience nahi hai

Narendra: Jaanta hun main ki tumhare liye ye kaam naya hai lekin koshish karne mein kya burai hai aur waise bhi kehte hain na koshish karne waalon ki kabhi haar nahi hoti...

Sachin: Chachaji aapne itna sab kuchh socha uske liye main..

Narendra: Lo bhayi Chacha bhi keh diya aur... aisi baaten bhi kar raha hai... dunga ek...Nirmala...Nirmala(Calling a lady)

Narendra: Ye lo bhayi..

Three of them touch her feet

Vivek: Kaisi ho Kaaki ?

Nirmala: Bilkul thik hun mere shaitaan

Narendra: Nirmala, In dono ko zara inke kamre

Nirmala: Aao tum logon ko tumhare kamre dikhati hun chalo

* * *

><p>IN A ROOM<p>

Purvi was searching something in her suitcase when Nirmala comes in

Nirmala: Purvi

Purvi: Jee Chachi ji

Nirmala: Beta mere saath zara aana

Purvi goes to her room along with her

Nirmala takes out something from the Almirah

Purvi: Jee Chachiji

Nirmala(giving a box): Ye lo beta pehen lo

Purvi looks inside the box, those were very heavy jwellery

Purvi: Nahi Chachi ji main ye sab nahi le sakti

Nirmala: Beta ye toh mera aashirwad hai

Purvi: Nahi Chachi ji phir bhi ye sab main nahi le sakti

Nirmala: Dekho beta, Main jaanti hun, jo kuchh hua usme tum ghar se ek gehna bhi nahi leke nikli hogi aur is tarah accha nahi lagta bete ye soona maatha, soone haath, soona gala ek suhagan ke liye thik nahi hai bete... accha ek minute

She took out some more things

Nirmala: Ye toh le hi sakti ho na tum

Purvi looked at those , there was a very light chain, green glass bangles ,small earings , and a smallsmall smiled as all these things she could went to her room

* * *

><p>IN THE ROOM<p>

**She saw Sachin lying on the bed, His shoes were still in his feet...He was having a nap. She smiled and slowly came to the bed took off his shoes and as she was about to massage his legs... Sachin quickly woke up **

Sachin: Arey arey ye kya kar rahi ho tum..

Purvi: Aapke pair daba rahi thi thak gaye they naa aap

Sachin: Purvi...Purvi please... ye sab mat kiya karo mujhe bahot takleef hoti hai

Purvi: Takleef lekin kyun?

Sachin(cubing her face): Purvi ...Purvi hum dono ka darza barabar ka hai...kitni baar kahun ki tumhari jagah mere pairon mein nahi dil mein hai... Main pati hun tumhara pyaar karta hun tumse bhagwan nahi hun tumhara

Purvi: Par mere liye toh aap hi mere bhagwan hain, puchhiye mere dil se har roz ye aap hi ki puja karta hai

Sachin holded her hands and hugged her

Sachin: Main kitna khushnaseeb hun,jo bhagwan ne tumhe meri kismat mein likha hai

Purvi: Nahi kismat toh meri buland thi joh jise pujaa usey paa liya

Tears rolled by her cheeks

Sachin: Arey ro kyun rahi ho tum

Purvi: Kuchh nahi

Sachin: Mujhe batao

Purvi: Kuchh nahi , kehte hain, acchi chizon ki zyada taarif karo toh kabhi kabhi khud ki nazar lag jaati hai

She got up and was about to go when Sachin pulled her hand ...and they were inches apart from each other...

Sachin: Acchi chizo ki taarif mat karo par unhe chaah to sakte hain naa

* * *

><p><strong>HERE IN KAUSHAL MANSION <strong>

**In Vivesha's room **

Taasha was making the bed when she remembered something

**FLASHBACK**

Vivek entered the room

Taasha: Ye sab kya ho gaya, Sachin Bhaiyaa aur Di... 14 saal...

Vivek: 14 saal tum alag reh paaogi mujhse

Taasha: Kya matlab?

Vivek(holded her hands): Yaad hai Taashu maine tumse kuchh kaha tha shadi ki pehli subah ki agar zindagi mein kabhi mujhe kisi karan bhaiyya ka saath dene ke liye tumse alag hona pade to tum kya karogi to tumne kaha tha ki tum intezaar karogi umra bhar mere liye ... Wo waqt aa gaya hai Taashu

Taasha: Tum... tum... bhaiyya aur di ke saath jaana chaahte ho ?

Vivek: Haan Taashu

Taasha: Main bhi chalungi tumhare saath

Vivek: Nahi Taasha,agar tum yahan se jaogi toh Baba ka is ghar ka Jaitra group ka khayal kaun rakhega, farz karo kabhi Kavin bhaiyya aur Sonali Bhabhi ko kahin jaana pada aur achanak kuchh emergency hui toh koi toh hona chahiye na ghar pe ... isliye main chahta hun tum yahin ruko Baba aur...unka khayal rakho...please...

Taasha had tears in her eyes

Taasha: Thik hai tum jao Maine tab bhi yahi kaha tha aur ab bhi yahi kahungi main zindagi bhar tumhara intezar karungi...

**FLASHBACK OVER **

* * *

><p><strong>SACHVI SIDE <strong>

**Sachin moved his hands in her hair**

Sachin: Tumhe pata hai Purvi, pehli baar jab maine tumhe dekha tha to mujhe kya accha laga tha tumhare baare mein

Purvi: Kya?

Sachin: Tumhari yahi saadgi... Jism pe ek gehna nahi ...lekin phir bhi Itni khoobsurat,itni maasoom toh bas dua hi ho sakti hai ...

Purvi blushed ...and he pulled her in his arms ...and both if them slept hugging each other

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well guys this chap was on special demand Kalpana hope she gets well soon... i m praying for her you also make prayers that she gets well soon **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N -Thanks to those who reviewed ...Here is the next chap **

* * *

><p><strong>Trio reach Indore<strong>

**At the construction site **

Narendra: Lo bhayi aa gayi tumhari manzil ...Ye dekho Sachin ye hai construction site...kisi zamane mein lehlehate hare bhare khet hua karte they yahan ab toh banjar zameen hai ...

Yahin tumhe apna kaam shuru karna hai

Sachin: Jee Chachaji

Narendra: Aao tumhe tumhara ghar dikhata hun

**About 10 Km away was a bunglow...**

Narendra: Ye raha tumhara ghar...Teeno aaram se reh paaoge

Sachin: Ghar toh bahot accha hai Chachaji ...

Vivek: Haan lekin Chachaji yahan aas paas toh koi nahi hai aur main city se bhi door hai

Narendra: Haan ye socha tha maine isliye kuchh din ruko yahan phir main city mein hi tumhare rehne ka intezam karwa dunga

Sachin: Nahi Chachaji uski zaruat nahi hogi... ye ghar accha hai

Purvi: Haan Chachaji aapne jitna kiya hai wo kaafi hai humare liye

Sachin: Purvi bilkul thik keh rahi hai Chachaji...

Narendra: Thik hai bhayi jaisi tumhari marzi...ye lo ghar ki chaabiyan...ek do din mein 1-2 naukar ka intezam kar deta hun

Purvi: Uski zaruat nahi padegi chachaji teen hi toh log hain ghar mein

Narendra: Zaruat hai bete tumhe jab byaah ke laaye they toh waada kiya tha tumhe takleef nagi hone denge...aur phir jab Sachin aur Vivek kaam se jayenge toh akeli pad jaogi tum.. isliye dekh dunga ...accha ab tum raho main chalta hun thik hai...

Sachvi,Vivek: Namaste Chachaji

**He went from there...Sachvi and Vivek had started arranging things in the house...Purvi was busy in arranging the kitchen .Sachin Saw her...she was standing on a stool to keep things in the shelf **

Sachin: Ye kya kar rahi ho tum Stool pe chhadhke gir jaogi ...

Purvi: Aap bahar ka kaam ...dekhiye...

**As she was about to say further her feet slipped and she was about to fall ...but Sachin held her...**

**Both of them were lost in each other **

**_Khamoshiyan Aawaz hai _**

**_Tum sunne toh aao kabhi _**

**_Chhookar tumhe Khil jayengi_**

**_(He started kissing on her neck and she was lost )_**

**_Ghar inko bulao kabhi_**

**_Bekarar hai baat karne ko _**

**_Kehne do zara _**

**_Khamoshiyan... teri meri khamoshiyan_**

**_Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan_**

**Purvi held him back...**

Purvi: Chhodiye na Sachin

Sachin(again kissing): Chhodne ka man nahi hai

Purvi: Sachin kaam bahot hai please...

Sachin: Naa...

**Sachin was kissing Purvi when Suddenly Vivek came to the kitchen..and he saw them like that he remembered Taasha's face ...Purvi was lost in Sachin when her eyes suddenly open and she saw Vivek...she tried to push Sachin back **

Purvi : Sachin hatiye

Vivek was about to go when ...

Sachin: Kya hua?

Purvi: Vivek bhaiya...

Sachin moved from there

Sachin: Arey Vi..Vivek bahar kyun khade ho andar aao na

Vivek: Vo bhabhi main ye puchhne aaya tha ki main bazar jaa raha hun kuchh saman laane aapko kuchh mangwana hai kya ?

Purvi: Haan Vivek bhaiyya kuchh saman to hai...ek minute main list deti hun

She gave him list .Vivek was about to go

Purvi: Vivek bhaiyya ...

Vivek: Jee bhabhi

Purvi: Aap is tarah se Taasha ko chhodke aaye ho ? Aap...

Vivek: Uske bhale ke liye hi ussy chhidke aaya hun bhabhi taki usey meri tarah takleefon se guzarna naa pade

Purvi: Aur aapse alag rehke jo usey takleef ho rahi hai uska kya?

Vivek: Kam se kam vo sukhi to hai bhabhi

Purvi: Aapko aisa lagta hai ki aapse alag rehke vo khush hogi

Vivek: Sukoon toh hoga usey

Sachin: 14 saal bahot lambe hote hain Vivek... ye saza meri hai tumhari nahi tum chaaho toh laut jao Taasha ke paas...ya usey bula lo yahan

Vivek: Bhabhi vo saaman ki list kahan hai ?...main saaman le aata hun

Sachin: Vivek!..

Vivek(with tears): Bhaiya please

Vivek left from there

* * *

><p><strong>Here at other side <strong>

**IN KAUSHALYA MANSION**

**Everone was having breakfast on the table **

Sumitra: Kavin, ye dekh tere pasand ka halwa banaya hai maine...

Kavin glared at her

Kavin: Sonali! Sonali..

Sonali: Haan bolo

Kavin got up from the table

Kavin: Mera khaana mere office bhijwa dena...

And he started going from there ...Sonali held him

Sonali: Kavin please.. .

She took him aside

Sonali: Dekho tum maa se naraz ho na mujhse to nahi ?Aur apni narazgi khaane pe kyun nikaal rahe ho please kuchh toh khaake jao

Kavin: Man nahi hai Sonali

Sonali: Theek hai tum khaake nahi jaoge toh bhala mera pet bharega...gale se khaana nahi utrega mere

Kavin: Sonali...mujhe wakai bhook nahi hai...tum khaana kha lena

Sonali: Jab tum khaoge tabhi main khaungi...(she had tears in her eyes)

Kavin(cubbed her face): Oho Sonali baitho...baitho (made her sit)...accha lao khaana

Her face glowed and she served the food .Kavin was looking at her glowing and happy face

_**Kya us gali mein Kabhi tera jana hua **_

**_Jahan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua _**

**_Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua _**

**_Bataun tumhe kya mere saath kya kya hua _**

**_Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai tum dhun koi laao zara _**

**_(Kavin made Sonali eat and Sonali also shared it)_**

**_Khamoshiyan alfaaz hai kabhi aa gunguna le zara _**

**_Bekarar hai baat karne ko _**

**_Kehne do inko zara _**

**_Khamoshiyan teri meri Khamoshiyan _**

**_Khamoshiyan lipti hui Khamoshiyan _**

**Here Taasha was passing by and saw them together and she remembered Vivek ...She had tears in her eyes and went to the room and took Vivek's photograph in hand **

_**Nadiya ka pani bhi khaamosh behta yahan **_

_**khili chaandni mein chhipi laakh khamoshiyan **_

_**Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahan hai zuban **_

_**Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuan**_

_**(Here she was crying for Vivek and other side Vivek also was crying for Taasha )**_

_**Khamoshiyan aakash hai tum udne toh aao zara **_

_**Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya **_

_**Bekarar hai baat karne ko kehne do inko zara **_

_**Khamoshiyan teri meri khamoshiyan**_

_**Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan...**_

* * *

><p><strong>HERE IN INDORE <strong>

**IN THE EVENING **

**Purvi was on the terrace and picking up the clothes .Sachin came to him **

Sachin : Purvi ye kya kar rahi ho ?

Purvi: Kapde utha rahi hun dekhi na baadal ghir aate hain aur baarish kabhi bhi aa sakti hai

**But as she just said it started raining...She was about to run back but Sachin held her**

Purvi: Sachin barish ho rahi hai chaliye

Sachin : Adhuri saans thi dhadkan adhuri

Is sulagte badan ko bahon mein bhar lene de

Bhuul ja sab kuchh aur kar de meri har khwahish puri

_**Kabhi jo badal barse **_

**_Main dekhun tujhe aankhen bharke _**

**_Tu Lage mujhe pehli barish ki dua_**

**_(He pulled her towards himself ...)_**

**_Tere pehlu mein reh lun_**

**_Khud ko pagal keh Lun _**

**_Tu gham de ya khushiyan seh lun Saathiya_**

**_(He kissed on her neck and she was melting in his kisses...he placed his hand on her waist and removed the palla she tied around her waist )_**

**_Koi nahi tere siva mera yahan _**

**_Manzilen hain meri toh sab yahan _**

**_Mita de sabhi aaja faasle _**

**_(He kissed on her back and she shivered) _**

**_Main chaahun mujhe mujhse baant le _**

**_Zara sa tu mujhme jhaank le main hun kya _**

**_(He picked her in bridal style and took her to the room)_**

* * *

><p><strong>HERE ON OTHER <strong>

**Sonali was looking at outside at the rain but when she saw Kavin's sad face she came near to him...his eyes had filled with tears Sonali came to her and wiped his tears aand hugged him back **

**Kavin smiled and picked her in his arms in bridal style and took her to the lawn **

Sonali: Kavin...ye kya kar rahe ho chhodo mujhe neechey utaro

Kavin : Sirf door se Barish ka maza lena bad manners...

_**Kabhi jo baadal barse **_

_**main dekhun tujhe aankhen **_

_**TU lage mujhe pehli barish ki dua **_

_**Tere pehlun mein reh lun **_

_**Main khud ko pagal keh lun **_

_**Tu gham de ya khushiyan Saathiya **_

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT THE OTHER SIDE <strong>

**VIvek cried a lot as he missed Taasha and didn't want to reach her **

Vivek: I am sorry Taasha chaahke bhi nahi keh sakta tumhe kuchh..baat karne ka man hai tumse par tumse baat karke main tumhe kamzor nahi bana sakta

_**Pehle kabhi na tune mujhe gham diya **_

_**phir mujhe kyu tanha kar diya **_

_**Guzare they jo lamhe pyaar ke **_

_**Humesha tujhe apna maan ke **_

_**Phir tune badli kyun ada **_

_**Ye kyun kiya **_

Here Taasha thought

Taasha: Main jaanti hun ki kal se lekar aaj tak tumne mujhe ek phone kyun nahi kiya kamzor hote huye nahi dekh sakte tum mujhe

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER TWO WEEKS <strong>

**Sachin hadn't ate his food ...so Purvi came up to the site with the lunch ...she saw him working in the sun **

Sachin: Purvi tum yahan

She came to him and wiped his head ...

Purvi: Itni dhoop mein kaam kar rahe hain aap ?...kuchh ho gaya aapko toh...beemar wageeh pad gaye toh ?

Sachin:Purvi...(cubed her face)...kuchh nahi hoga aao baitho bolo kya kaam se aai ho

Purvi: Main aapki client thodi hun jo kisi kaam se aaungi ...

Sachin: Toh phir itni dhoop me yahan kyun aayi ho ?

Purvi: kaam se hi aaugi aapse milne nahi aa sakti ?...aur waise bhi aapne lunch kiya?

Sachin: Haan lunch kar liya maine kyun ?

Purvi:Jhoot mat boliye aap ...

Sachin: Arey sahi mein maine lunch kar liya

Purvi: Dikhaiye khaali lunch...

Sachin: Aa wo ...

Purvi: Nahi hai na? Hoga bhi kaise ghar pe bhool jo gae they aap...aur aapne lunch nahi kiya

Sachin: Tumne kiya?

Purvi: Nahi

Sachin: Toh main kaise karta ?

Purvi: Matlab?

Sachin: Khaana toh mangwa liya tha maine par socha maine mahi khaaya hoga ye sochke tumne bhi nahi khaya hoga isliye maine nahi khaya

Purvi looked at him with love

Sachin : Dikhao kya lekar aayi ho ?

He took the lunch from Purvi and started opening it

Sachin: Arey wah chhole puri...

He took the first bite and made Purvi eat it ...

* * *

><p><strong>HERE INSIDE A HOSPITAL<strong>

**Taasha was in a doctor's cabin..**

Taasha: Kya hua doctor mujhe wo achanak chakkar kyun aa gaye they?

Doctor: Ghabrane wali baat nahi hai Mrs Taasha,Congratulations you are pregnant...

Taasha was very happy to hear that

Taasha: Aap thik keh rahi hai?..Main wakai maa banne wali hun?

Doctor: Haan

Taasha: Thank you doctor thank you so much...

She immediately left the room

Taasha: Abhi jaake sabse pehle Vivek...Vivek ko phone karun ya nahi ...ye khabar sunke kahin apni zid...lekin...

**She reached her house and went up to the room **

Taasha: Phone karungi toh kahin...Jo hoga dekha jayega

Se called up to Vivek .He picked it up

Vivek: Hello

There was silence as she had heard his voice after so long time...She was about to cry when...

Vivek: Taasha...Taasha tum ro rahi ho ?

Taasha still cried ...

Vivek: Kuchh toh bolo ...

Taasha: Vivek...

Vivek: Tum ro kyun rahi ho

Taasha: Kaise ho tum ?

Vivek: Bahot accha hun...bas...accha khair chhodo ye batao tumne kaise phone kiya haan tum kaisi ho ?

Taasha: Vivek... tum...

Vivek: Haan

Taasha: Vivek main

Vivek: Kya hua tumhe thik to ho na tum haan ?

Taasha: Vivek... wo ...I am pregnant...

Vivek: Kya ?Phirse kaho kya kaha tumne ?

Taasha: Vivek tum baba banne wale ho

Vivek: Sach Taasha ...tum nahi jaanti tumne kya kaha hai abhi kitbi badi khushi di hai mujhe.. tum wahi ruko main abhi nikal raha hun tumse milne

He was about to keep the phone and move from there but..

Taasha: Vivek... ruko..

Vivek remembered that what was the situation

Taasha: Tumhe kamzor nahi padne dena chaahti main...main khud aaungi milne tumse ...abhi ye baat kisi se mat kehna

Vivek: Haan main samajhta hun tum kya kehna chah rahi ho...tum fikar mat karo nahi kahunga kisi se...bas tum apna aur us nanhi jaan ka khayal rakhna

Taasha: Tum bhi apna khayal rakhna bye

And she kept the phone


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disappointed...:'( arey arey aap logon se nahi **

**India ki aaj ki performance se disappointed... sab kuchh Anushka ki wajah se ...**

**Arey main ye kya bol rahi hun...anyways...you people please enjoy the chapter...and Review zarur karna warna main chapter bhi late update karungi o.k **

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE EVENING <strong>

**Sachin and Vivek came back to home after working hard at the site **

Sachin: Purvi!...Purvi...

But no answer came to him

Sachin: Purvi...b

He looked for her in the entire house. ...but couldn't find her

Sachin: Purvi

Then he went upstairs on the terrace and was looking for Purvi and finally found her on one side of the terrace

Sachin: Purvi !... Oh god tum...yahan ho...aur saara ghar dhundh liya maine ...pata hai kitna ghabra gaya tha

He hugged Purvi

Sachin: Tum...yahan ?

Purvi: Aap itna pareshan kyun ho rahe they mere liye ?

Sachin: Tum ek pal bhi mere aankhon se ojhal hoti ho toh aisa lagta hai jaise Maine tumhe kho diya hai

Purvi : Itna pareshan mat hua keejiye mere liye

Sachin: Kaise nahi houn...iklauti wife ho tum meri

Purvi : Iklauti wife ?Logon ki kya 10 hoti hain

Both laughed.

**Both came downstairs...They were surprised to see Vivek dancing **

Purvi: Kya baat hai Vivek bhaiyya bahot muskura rahe hain...kal se dekh rahi hun bahot khush hain?

Vivek: Haan Bhabhi...Nahi ...haan

Purvi: Taasha ka phone aaya tha kya?

Vivek: Nahi...nahi to Bhabhi

**The phone rang...**

Sachin : Hello...haan...Indrajeet... oho...kitno dino baad...haan yaar...accha yahin ho...Indore mein ho bahot accha...kabhi aao na ghar...haan haan... Accha Natasha...kaisi hai wo ?...haan...kal aayegi ...Construction site pe haan...o.k o.k no problem...ya sure...

Vivek: Kaun tha bhaiyya ?

Sachin: Indrajeet tumhe to pata hai mera dost hai...Kal uski behen Natasha site pe aayegi usey kuchh kaam hai

Vivek: Accha bhaiyya

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**At the construction site **

**A girl stepped out of the car and she came to The site office where Vivek and Sachin were sitting **

"Hello Mr How do you do "

Sachin: Natasha ...Hii

Natasha: Satyug nahi hai jo is tarah se Hii bol rahe ho (she held his collar and pulled him to hug him)

Sachin(held her back): Natasha!Natasha...please...

Natasha: Kya yaar ! Apni mehmaan ko paani bhi nahi puchhoge kya ?

Sachin: Vivek... Natasha ke liye kuchh

Vivek: Main mangwata hun bhaiyya

He went from there...But in his absence..

Natasha came very near to Sachin and puts her arms around him and started seducing him

Sachin: Ye kya kar rahi ho Natasha door hato

Natasha: Bahot pehle se chaahti hun main tume jab se tum mere ghar bhaiyya se milne aate they...please mujhe apna bana lo Sachin ...

Sachin was trying to put her aside ...he didn't wanted to harm her so he wasn't

Natasha: Sachin please...make me completely yours

Sachin putting her aside

Sachin: Tum pagal ho gayi ho Natasha main shadishuda hun

Natasha: Haan toh maine kab kaha ki apni biwi ko chhodke mere paas aa jao din mein 24 ghanton mein se 23 ghante usey do sirf 1 ghanta mujhe do

Till then someone comes there and pulls her away and slaps her

Sachin: Vivek!

Vivek: is tarah ki badtameez ladki se isi tarah ka vyavhar karna chahiye bhaiyya

Natasha: Is thappad ka jawab milega tumhe Vivek

Vivek: Shukra manao ki tumhare bhai se hum kuchh nahi keh rahe agar unhe maalum hua toh kitni chot pahonchegi unhe khud hi socho...

Natasha went from there

* * *

><p><strong>Some days passed Natasha had not said anything to his brother <strong>

**SOME DAYS AFTER **

**At Sachvi's house **

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Aaj Indrajeet aayega ghar pe khaana khaane

Purvi: Indrajeet aayenge...main kuchh special taiyyar rakhungi

Sachin: Haan

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

**Indrajeet had came to Sachvi'house .**

Indrajeet: Kaise ho yaar

Sachin : Bas thik hun

**Purvi came out a tray of tea .Indrajeet saw her with an evil look .She offered tea to three of them but as she was about to give the tea to Indrajeet he moved his hands on her hand from downside while taking the tea...**

**Purvi was scared and felt a little uneasy but this didn't appeared on her face **

Sachin: Lo Indrajeet Chai

Indrajeet(with a glare in his eyes): Bhai manna padega Sachin tumhari pasand ka toh shuru se jawab nahi...bura mat maana lekin Bhabhi ji bahot sundar hain

**Purvi felt uneasy at his words and she went inside .They had dinner...many a times during this time Indrajeet tried to touch Purvi...showing that it was just by an accident **

**The dinner was over and Indrajeet left and went away **

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE NIGHT <strong>

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

**Purvi was sitting silent and idle in her nighty and was combing her hairs .Sachin closed the door and came inside while she was lost in her own thoughts .Sachin came and hugged her from behind and she immediately got up being scared**

Sachin(placed his hand on her cheeks): Kya hua

Purvi hugged him

Sachin: Kya baat hai ?Ghabrai kyun ho itna...tumhe kya hua haan ?

Purvi: Aisa laga jaise koi aur ...

Sachin: Ghabrao mat main hi hun aur kaun himmat kar sakta hai tumhe mere alawa chhoone ki bhi ?

Purvi:Indrajeet..

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi: Haan Sachin wo jab jab mujhe dekhte they mujhe ghabrahat hoti thi aur ek do baar toh unhone mujhe chhua bhi ...

Sachin: Ye kya bol rahi ho tum Purvi... galati se hua hoga... Indrajeet mera bahot accha dost hai wo aisa nahi kar sakta

Purvi: Toh kya main jhoit bol rahi hun...Sachin please aaj ke baad wo is ghar mein nahi aayenge...main ye nahi kehti ki aap apni dosti tod deejiye par aap unhe is ghar mein nahi layenge please ...

Sachin(cubbed her face): Accha baba Indrajeet is ghar mein nahi aayega thik hai ?Ab toh khush ?

Purvi nodded .Sachin hugged her

Sachin: Purvi !Chaahe wo koi bhi ho jis insaan ki wajah se meri Purvi ko takleef ho us insaan ko main apne ghar mein nahi launga theek hai ...chalo ab acchi si smile do

Purvi was still in a tensed mood

Sachin : Aise nahi karogi na tum smile ?

**He came near her and brought his face near hers...and kissed on her lips and she responded back.**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Sachin and Vivek were in there office and here Purvi was busy doing her Household work .She was in the Kitchen and making something when she suddenly felt as if someone watched her from the window **

Purvi: Kaun hai wahan...?Kaun hai...

**But when she looked outside the window she found no one...then she was in her room ironing the clothes...but as she was about to take out some more clothes from the almirah to iron them she felt as someone was watching her ...she looked back but found no one ...**

**She ironed the rest of the clothes and after that she went to the washroom to take a bath while she was having a shower ahe again felt as if someone was looking at her she immediately wrapped herself in the towel and came out ...**

Purvi: Kaun hai ?...Kaun hai yahan...

and when she moved forward...suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her

Purvi: Aah !...

Sachin: Arey chilla kyun rahi ho main hun ...

Purvi: Sachin aap ?

Sachin: Haan main ... kyun ...aur aap washroom se bahar yun is tarah...towel mein ...

Purvi: Wo...main...mujhe laga ki...

**Sachin was moving forward and Purvi was moving backwards... he pinned her to the wall ...he removed a strand of her and puts it behind her ears...he started placing warm kisses on her neck and held a tight grip of both her hand ...she was moved by the touch...and started moaning in pleasure... he picked her up in bridal style and placed her on the bed this continued by their bold romance...**

* * *

><p><strong>FEW DAYS AFTER <strong>

**Purvi was constantly feeling that someone was following her but she couldn't judge it...She told Sachin about this ...Sachin was also worried **

Sachin: Tum fikar mat karo mera ek dost hai Keshav SI hai yahan pe main us se bol dunga ki kucch din ke liye protection rakhne ke liye...

Purvi : Jald se jald ghar aa jaiye please ...

Sachin(keeping one of his hand on her cheeks): Daro mat haan...main aata hun

**Sachin and Vivek left for the office **

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER A FEW HOURS <strong>

**Purvi was working in the kitchen when someone grabbed her from behind...She got scared and was trying to move...but he again grabbed her and was trying to kiss her but she threw some of the utensils on him and escaped but the person continued following her,she cried out for help but yhe man chased her and made his grip hold on her tightly... he removed the sari palla from her body she was crying for help...**

**Before something could happen another person shot the bullet on the man but before he could be caught he escaped ...Purvi stood there crying...and the person who saved her covered her body by her sari ...**

Purvi: Aapne meri izzat bachai uske liye aapka bahot bahot shukriya...agar aap samay pe nahi aate toh...

"Yeh toh mera farz hai"

Purvi: Waise aap hain kaun ?...

"Keshav Senior Inspector Keshav Yadav"


End file.
